Hush
by xDesertxRosesx
Summary: REDONE: Adrian Payne is a vampire trying to fit into the crazy town that is South Park.Her struggle to find balance could destroy everything. It's a bummer to play an important role for the future. Suck at summaries, but give her a shot.WARNING for cursing and adult themes. It's rated M for a reason.
1. Discord

**Hello! I made a previous story of the same name , but there were major plot holes forming and i didn't like how it was going. So, I started over and I like how it's going more than the first. Anywho, for anyone who read the first version, I hope you like this one better! I sure do. Rated M for language and gore. MAJOR gore and violence in this one. You have been warned. If you choose to continue to read, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Discord

I stand, staring at the cloudy, gray sky. Rain is softly falling through the pine trees, the drumming drowning out all other sound. I close my eyes, allowing the cool, wet drops to comfort me. How did I get here? How could I let things escalate out of control?

 _You know exactly how we got here the voice in my head taunts. We had to get revenge on that whore an-_ "Shut up!" I yell, violently pushing the palm of my hand against my eye. "Just shut the hell up. I never asked to be cursed with this insanity." It stays silent. I sink to the ground, grabbing my head with both hands. But I did ask to become the creature I am today. Four years ago, I was too scared to die. I came across the son of Satan and asked for help. I let out a sigh and slowly lay on my back. As the rain starts falling harder, I stare blankly at the sky, thinking of how my life drastically changed.

...

I should have seen this coming. I'm running through the woods, gasping for breath and clutching a stab wound on my left side, inflicted by my own father. He always hated me. I should have known this was a ploy, but my mother…. tears stream down my face thinking of her. I thought she had started loving me again.

I soon come across a very large tree with bright pink leaves. It looks like something out of a fantasy. I slow to a walk as I approach the tree. I lean on its smooth white trunk to catch my breath. I look at my blood soaked hand and slowly take my hand off the wound. Blood immediately seeps out. "Fuck," I whimper, a sharp pain is starting to radiate from the spot. I firmly press my right hand to the wound to slow the bleeding. The pain intensifies and I bite my lip to keep from crying out.

I use my arm to hold myself up with the tree's vast trunk and slowly start moving. I go around the tree, leaving a crimson streak on the tree. After what feels like an eternity, I reach the back of the tree. Searing pain shoots up my side. I give a soft cry and sink to the ground; waiting for the pain to pass. I tightly close my eyes wishing this was a nightmare. I open my eyes and see what feels like my salvation.

There's a small hole in the trunk I think I will fit through. I gingerly lie on my belly and wiggle through. As quickly as I can, I move off to the side of the entrance. I take off my t-shirt, glad I wore a tank top underneath it today. I rip the shirt into strips and bind the knife wound as best as I can.

Once I finish I slump against the wall and look at my surrounding. It looks like most of the inside of the tree is hollowed out. It looks like it's about six feet across and eight feet high. The inside is quite clean and there is no sign of any animals living here. This tree is pretty amazing. If I wasn't hurt and bleeding out, I would have loved to get a better look around.

"Adrian!" My blood runs cold at my father's deep voice calling my name, not far off. "Addy, where did you go?" my mom calls out singing; like she used to when we played hide-and-seek when I was little. I tremble in fear. I clasp my shaking hands together, bow my head, ignore the fear trying to overwhelm me, and start praying. "Please God, don't let them find me." I frantically whisper, repeating my request over and over.

"God won't help you," a deep, smooth voice says lazily. "Who's there?" I shriek in surprise and fear. The voice chuckles as a boy around my age seems to materialize out of thin air. He has shaggy black hair and bright red eyes. He has a round face with delicate features and has a thin build. It looks like he's wearing all black and an upside down cross around his neck.

"I am Damien, son of Satan. And you, little bird, are trespassing in my sanctuary." He looks pretty angry. "I-I'm sorry," I turn my head, whispering. Fresh tears spill over my eyes, scared this crazy stranger is going to kill me. "Don't cry, little bird," he says soothingly. Gentle fingers grab my chin and turn my head to face him. He's crouched in front of me, his face extremely close to mine. He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by screams of pure terror.

The male's screams are cut short. "Adrian, NO!" The female's screams are cut off. A wave of relief washes over me. "That's one problem solved, little bird, but what are you going to do about that?" Damien nods toward my wound. I look down and feel like I might be sick. Blood has soaked through the remnants of my shirt and is starting to pool onto the ground.

"Please help me," I murmur, clutching to his chest, "I don't want to die." "I will save you," he whispers in my ear, holding my slumping body, "but you must do something for me." "Anything," I breathe, my vision starting to go black. "I don't care what it is, just save me." I feel him nod against me. "Very well." He tilts my head back. I feel his soft lips on mine before everything goes dark.

All I can feel is pain. Red hot, searing pain. The pain is everywhere, as if my DNA itself was on fire. There's nothing but darkness. I can't see anything. The only thing I hear is a girl's frantic whispers. She speaks of death and chaos. I don't know how long I've been here, but it feels like it's been an eternity. I think I'm going to go insane.

"What do you wish to gift your children?" a demented two-toned voice booms out, deafening me. "Sanity!" I cry out without thinking. The pain and whispering stops. Is this what it feels like to die? Nothing but darkness? I close my eyes and let myself fade away.

I wake up, sitting bolt upright and breathing heavily. I grab my throat. It feels like someone jammed a hot poker down it. "Good you're awake." I look up to see Damien, sitting in a chair with his legs crossed, looking bored. I look around and see we are in a large cavern of some sort made of rust red and black rock. There are orbs of fire floating around the room, lighting up the place. I try to ask where we are, but no sound leaves my throat.

Damien holds up his hand, "Don't try to talk, just listen." I nod. He stands up, walking around the cavern as he talks. "I saved you, as promised. You said you would do anything to live, but you would have died before we could strike a proper bargain." At this he stops and looks at me. "Do you know where we are?" I shake my head. "We are in hell." I look at him incredulously. "You don't believe me." He resumes his pacing. "You will."

With those two words onyx fire springs up around me. I jump up in surprise and stare at Damien in horror as his handsome face elongates into sharp features. I can hear laughing in my mind. Ram's horns grow from his head and black leathery wings sprout from his back. I wave my hands frantically, trying to yell, "Stop I believe you!"

The flames immediately die down and Damien looks human again. He gives me an icy glare. I sink to my knees, prepared to do whatever he asks of me. "Listen," he says crossly. "I turned you into my version of a vampire. Father has made a few different breeds and they have all been horrid. I made you to be a new breed, better than all the others before you. You will do my bidding and obey without question for three years. Is this an agreeable trade for saving your life?" I nod. "Then come, little bird," he says walking up to me and kneeling in front of me. "Drink."

He holds his wrist by my mouth. I obey and sink razor sharp fangs into his pale skin, drinking his blood. The more I drink the stronger I feel. "Stop." I groan, wanting more. _Keep drinking_ , the voice in my mind urges. I ignore it and force myself to stop. "Lick," he orders, indicating the two bleeding punctures on his wrist. I gently run my tongue over the two spots and lap up any extra blood. The two wounds have healed. Damien inspects his wrist, smirking. "Good," he murmurs, ruffling my hair a bit. "Now, little bird, let's see what you can really do."

...

 _We were loyal for four years my ever present insanity whispers. We obeyed without hesitation. We gave him our heart._ "I know," I growl, pacing in my small dark room. I pause and sit on the edge of my bed. "I know," I sigh cradling my head in my arms. _Then let us get revenge_ it gleefully says. _We know just what to do._ "No," I firmly say, standing back up. "It's because of you Damien cheated on me. I let you have too much control and we were becoming a loose cannon." _No fair_ it whispers, hurt. _We loved him to._

There's a knock on my door. "Oh Adrian," a falsely cheery high pitched voice calls. Fuck. It's Seraphim, the half demon Damien cheated on me with. "Go away," I growl trying to rein in my anger. "Come on "little bird"," she says mockingly, "I just want to tell you something." "What," I demand, cracking open the door. For a moment, fear is etched on her soft heart shaped face, her gray eyes wide. A defiant smirk graces her pretty face. Her red, leather wings are wrapped around her as if trying to protect herself from me. "Still scared of me are we?" I ask a smirking forming on my own face. Her face widens to a grin.

"Actually, no. Damien told me not to tell you, but I think the future queen of hell should know…" My blood boils at the mention of Damien and his intention to have me rule hell by his side someday. "Spit it the fuck out," I snap barely holding back my rage. "I'm pregnant. And Damien is the father."

I freeze, shocked from the blonde's proclamation. "You're lying." I'm trembling from pure rage. She shakes her head, smiling sweetly, "No, I'm not, see?" She lifts her wings to reveal a prominent baby bump. In human terms she looks to be around seven months; for her it could only have been three months at most. I stare down at the smaller woman, dead eyed.

Fear once more distorts her face. She turns her back on me. I can no longer control the rage coursing through me. My vision blurs and blackens around the edges. _Let go it_ whispers _we will take care of this._ I nod, defeated. My vision goes completely black as I let it take over.

We smile wide, relishing the complete control. We grab her wings, throw her behind us, and close the door. She cries out in fear, "You wouldn't dare hurt Damien's child!" "Vi obice," we say the words to magically seal the door. "Try us." We lunge at her but we are knocked away by her wings. Pissed, we use our telekinetic powers to hit her hard in the face with a large book, knocking her on her knees.

We shove our knee hard into her back and grab her wings, one in each hand. We push with our knee and pull with our hands. She starts screaming in pain. "Stop!" We keep pulling, ignoring her screams and listening to the sound of her bones breaking and flesh tearing. Her wings give with a satisfying rip. Blood splatters everywhere. She falls to the ground, whimpering and crying. We kick her hard in the chest, forcing her onto her back.

We straddle her waist, bringing a knife to us from the desk. We point it at her belly. "Please don't," she begs, blood running down the corners of her mouth." "We will have vengeance," we snarl, dropping the knife before plunging our hand into her belly. She screams, begging us to stop. We ignore her and plunge our other hand in, ripping her wide open.

She coughs, crimson spurting from between her full lips. We feel around until we grab what feels like a leg. We yank and stand in one fluid motion. "P-pl-please," the mangled woman wheezes, reaching towards the baby dangling upside down in our hand, "spare my s-on." We smile, deranged. "Your child is de-." It's crying. Eyes wide, we lift the it eye level. Not only is it crying, we can feel its pulse….it has a strong heart.

Our face contorts in rage. We glare at it, willing it to stop crying. It stops wailing and opens its eyes, staring at us. Our blood runs cold. Its eyes are red, just like his. Our body goes numb, our senses muffled. We can barely hear the whore begging for this thing's life.

"Why?" we whimper. "We loved him. We loved him and YOU TOOK HIM FROM US!" We scream at her, tears streaming down our face. We swing it up as high as we can. "Please don't!" the whore manages to scream. Our eyes meet, deep ocean blue to stormy gray. We swing down as hard as we can. It hits the ground with a sickening splat, blood flying everywhere.

I come back to myself, horrified at the brutality I've inflicted. It's like waking up from a dream, but my body acted out the dream without my consent. The child hit the ground with such force that all that's left is an angry red smear. Seraphim is staring dead eyed at the ceiling. I drop to my knees and weep for the innocent child I killed and I selfishly weep for my broken heart.

"Please." I gasp softly, surprised Seraphim is still alive. "Please kill me." Seraphim is crying freely. "I know I did you wrong, but please kill me. I don't want to live without my baby." In this moment, I realize her body has been rapidly healing itself. "I'm so sorry," I murmur, reaching over to snap her neck.

There's a huge crash against the door. I freeze, hands hovering over her. "Adrian!" A stab of fear runs through me at the sound of Damien's booming voice. "Open the door." I go to run, but I'm pulled back by Seraphim, her eyes pleading.

I quickly shove my hand in her chest, ripping her heart out. Her hand drops my wrist and falls to the floor. The light from her eyes is gone and her whole body has gone limp. There's another crash against the door. I turn to flee through my escape tunnel, but my vision turns hazy and everything sounds muffled. As if I'm under water. I hear a faint _Hey, you…_ The rest of the sentence sounds garbled. _Hey, wake up!_

My eyes snap open and I'm once more in the forest, staring at the sky. The rain has stopped and the sun is peeking through the clouds. I slowly stand and brush myself off. "How long was I out?" _We don't know but we need to get moving. We just saw the old us run by._ "What?!" I quickly climb a tree and look around. Through the trees, I can see myself resting against the pink leafed tree with white bark. It's very strange to be watching myself.

 _It looks like he told us the truth._ The insanity sounds amazed. "Of course God didn't lie to me," I murmur, watching the other me struggle around the tree. _We just didn't think anyone had the power to send us back in time._ It sounds as if it is shrugging. I can no longer see myself at the tree. I crouch down, still as a statue, trying to decide what to do. _You aren't going to stop us from making the deal, are you?_ The insanity sounds slightly scared. "No," I whisper, sighing. "I was weak as a human and I'm weak without you. For now, I think we should lay low and try to live like a normal human."

"Adrian!" Surprised, I look down and see my father and mother below me. "Addy, where did you go?" My parents slowly move on, as if on a leisurely walk, not hunting their own daughter. I stare at the back of my father's head with hatred, hating that I inherited his raven black hair. _We should follow them._ "Why?" I snap, not wanting to look at them more than I have to. _Just a feeling we have._ I nod, displeased. I jump from the tree and land with a soft thud. I move quickly and silently from the tree, stalking my parents. They aren't far from the pink leafed tree, but they have stopped.

"Where do you think she went?" my mother whispers. Father shrugs, "Maybe she's bled to death by now." Mother smiles up at him adoringly and nods grabbing his waist. He smirks, running his hand through her long, dark auburn hair. "I'm glad you picked me over her." Fresh fury blossoms in my heart and I allow myself to be lost once more.

We have control again, willingly given this time. We know what to do. We search or pant pockets and find a small pocket knife given to us by one of our children. Gleefully, we flip open the knife and stab our self in the left side. We moan slightly and noisily jog in the opposite direction of the white trunked tree. We go one hundred yards and stab our arm, twisting the knife around to sever the arteries. I moan in ecstasy from the pain. Blood pours from our arm, pooling on the ground. We flop onto the ground in our blood and put the knife away. We suck on the wound until it's completely healed. We don't want to lose too much blood. The stab in our side has already healed, leaving behind a blood stain. We summon tears and whimper, feigning near death.

We hear them coming, sheep falling into the lion's trap. We can't help but smile through the false tears, excited for the easy meal. We see them emerging from the trees. We force a grimace on our face, ready to begin.


	2. You're In My Way

**Alrighty! Finally got a new chapter up. Sorry it took so long but I really struggled to write this one. I knew where I wanted it to go, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to execute it. Better late than never I suppose. It's a bit shorter than the first chapter, but I think it's still decent sized. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review or pm me any thoughts or critiques you may have. I can't try to improve without feedback. Plus, it will motivate me to work on this more often than I have been. WARNING: Major cussing in this one and still gorey parts. If you don't like that don't read. This is rated M for a reason. For those of you who choose to continue, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: You're In My Way

Another borin, shitty job. I don't get why the boss has such a hard on for mercenary 6653. I'm the best an' most experienced man they have. My call sign is Reaper for fucks sake. Far as I know that little shit hasn't graduated fuckin high school, let alone earned a call sign. Worst part is I can't do shit bout him gettin the good jobs. I turn my head an' spit, frustrated an' angry I'm lying on a hard ass boulder in Colorado instead of takin out a prominent family in France…An' on top of that it's rainin.

"Fuck," I grumble. I'm normally a patient man, toyin with an' stalkin my prey, but this job requires me ta be unseen by the target, so I have ta use a powerful rifle an' snipe em. Incredibly borin kills. I like ta be up close an' personal. The boss said I had ta do this job cause I'm the best at long distance shots. The snot nosed shit is adequate enough he coulda done this.

I'm blinded by a black flash of light. "The fuck?" I loudly say. I hold my position, lowerin the gun, tryin ta see what happened. I blink rapidly tryin ta make the white splotches leave my eyes. Through the rain an' trees I can see a girl standin only two hundred meters away from me.

The fuck? How'd she get there without me seein. I lay perfectly still, not wantin her ta see me. She's no threat but my pay will be severely lowered if anyone sees me, an' for an easy job like this I want my full salary. This looks like one of my targets but there's somethin off about her. She's standin stalk still, lookin straight up. She suddenly grabs her head, yankin on her black locks an' fallin to her knees. Her yellin's muffled by the rain.

Eventually she releases her hair, her head rollin back. It appears her whole body has gone slack like she just suddenly died. I remain still carefully watchin her. My instincts are screamin that there's somethin seriously fucked up with this chick.

Much ta my relief, the rain stops sometime later. It can't have been more than five minutes, but from the cold an' not movin a muscle is makin my joints ache. She's beginnin ta stir. She gets up an' brushes herself off. She has the stance of someone who isn't confident in themselves. She turns ta the tree next ta her an' quickly climbs it like a feline would. I dunno what's up with this bitch, but I'm startin ta think she's not a normal eighteen-year-old.

She's crouched on a branch six meters or so up, her back ta me. She's as still as the dead. It's a bit unnervin, really. I don't think even I woulda been able ta be so motionless in a position like that. I notice two people walk directly below the girl. The woman must be my second target. I dunno who the dark haired man is, but under no circumstances am I ta kill anyone else but the two woman.

The guy yells somethin, but I'm so invested in watchin my targets I miss what he says. The man an' woman mosey off ta the right, outta view. The girl drops ta the ground without hesitation. Shocked, I barely register seein her stalk after the other two. She shoulda gotten hurt jumpin from that distance. She didn't even roll ta help cushion the blow, she let her feet absorb the full shock of it an' kept movin like nothin happened.

I'm not sure what ta think bout this girl. All I know is there is somethin wrong with her. It's not long before the girl comes joggin back, holdin somethin in her hand. I bring my gun up an' watch her through the scope. She has a pocket knife in her hand. She stops off ta the right of me. There's somethin different bout her now…she's carryin herself more confidently. She stabs her arm an' has a look of pure ecstasy on her face. This bitch is more fucked than I thought. She flops ta the ground, blood pooling around her. She had ta of hit an artery for how much blood is gushing out. She sucks on the gash an' smiles. It looks like the blood stopped flowin out. Bewildered, I watch as she grimaces in pain, a few tears rollin down her face. The man an' woman come into view, approachin the girl. They both look gleeful. Words are exchanged that I cannot hear.

The man walks up ta the girl, holding a large huntin knife. The next thing I know, the girl is on her feet an' has a hold of the man's arm. She kicks him square in the chest, ripping his arm off. He screams a scream of pure terror an' pain. She rushes over ta the fallen man an' sinks her teeth in ta his neck, rippin out his jugular cuttin the scream off. The woman screams, "Adrian, NO!" She tries ta run, but the girl hurls the arm still in her hand at the woman, hittin her squarely on the back. The woman thrashes on the ground, trying ta crawl away. The girl calmly walks ta her an' shoves her hand in the woman's chest, pullin the heart out.

She looks at the organ in her hand, smilin a toothy smile. Her smile is chillin. She looks demented. She lifts the heart ta her full lips an' starts eatin it. This fuckin bitch is bat shit crazy…it's intriguin. I should kill her now, but I want ta watch her for a bit longer, see what she does next. She finishes the heart, lickin the blood off her fingers. It's quite erotic. Lookin at her now, she's quite hot for her age. She looks like she takes care of herself. She isn't chubby in any way; neither is she thin. She's got curves in all the right places. She looks like she's strong, but not overly muscular. Despite being in shape, she also has nice tits. The blood smeared around her mouth is a stark contrast ta her pale skin. She would be perfect if her glossy black hair was red instead.

The target strolls back ta the blood soaked man, who is somehow clingin ta life. She crouches next ta him an' grabs his head. His mouth opens in a silent scream. He weakly grabs at her face with his remainin arm an' tries ta push her away. It's hard ta tell from the angle but it looks like she has that crazed smile back on her face. He continues ta struggle but it's not long before his arm falls ta his side, his whole body going slack. His mouth is still hangin open in a silent scream.

The girl slowly stands. She seems different now…she's slouching now an' seems less confident. She trudges ta the woman, starin down at her. True tears stream down her face. The fuck….does she have a split personality or somethin? She sits on the ground, huggin her knees. I continue watchin her, wishin she was dismemberin the bodies or somethin. Bored, I take aim at her head. I begin ta squeeze the trigger when she abruptly stands. I release the pressure but continue ta watch her, prepared ta blow her head off.

She goes back ta the man an' throws him over her shoulder. She carries him over ta the woman an' throws him next ta her. She proceeds ta take her pants, shirt an' shoes off leavin her in just a black bra an' the lacey equivalent of boxer-briefs. She then dips her finger in ta the gapin hole in the woman's chest. She paints somethin on her chest using the blood. She dips her other hand in ta the gash in the man's neck an' paints somethin on her toned belly. She continues ta paint on the back of her hands an' top of her feet.

She moves away from the bodies an' draws a large circle on the ground. She adds some stuff ta the circle an' stands in the center, facin me eyes closed. She slowly spreads her arms an' brings her palms together at the center of her chest. She holds the position an' starts talking. I'm unable ta hear what she's sayin. The symbols on her body start glowin bright red. Black words or somethin spread from the symbols, connectin them. She opens her eyes. They're solid white. This is some fucked up shit. Before anythin else fucked up happens, I take aim an' squeeze the trigger hittin her dead center of the forehead. Her head jerks an' she crumples ta the ground. The fadin boom of the shot leaves an eerie silence. I almost expect her ta pop up with all the weird shit happenin today.

I quickly eject the empty shell an' flip the safety on. I stand an' shoulder the rifle, quickly traversin down the rock. I take off south from the bodies at a fast jog. I pull a phone out of my pocket an' dial Operator's number. "Reaper," the smooth woman's voice greets. "The targets are down but there was a complication. Target Adrian Powers killed target Lucy Powers an' a man accompanyin Lucy Powers." "What," her usually monotone voice is sharp and alarmed. "Are you certain the man was killed?" "Yes," I snap. I hate when anyone questions me. "Shit," she whispers. "Adrian Powers is down, correct?" "Affirmative." I'm bored with this conversation. "Send the chopper ta the pick-up point," I grumble, hangin up. Now all I have ta do is reach the clearin two kilometers away.

...

This fuckin kid. I glare at agent 6653. We are both waitin in a small completely white lobby. I dunno what he's doin here but I was called here ta see the boss….which means I'm in deep shit or I'm gettin a highly classified assignment. It better be the latter. My last assignment was unsatisfyin. Right now I wish I wasn't stuck in a small room with this shit. Just his fuckin face pisses me off.

What really bothers me bout him is his lack of caring bout his appearance. I might talk like a fuck when I don't try, but you would never be able ta tell from my appearance. I keep my white hair slicked back or style it, dependin on what I'm doin. Today it's slicked back neatly. This fucker on the other hand looks like he just rolled outta bed, his brown hair going every which way. An' his clothes…the dark green shirt is too big for his thin frame makin him look frumpy. Plus it's very wrinkled an' dirty, the same with his black pants. I always keep my clothes neat an' clean an' never wear anythin with holes.

He looks bored, slouchin in the chair an' starin at the wall. Poor posture drives me crazy. I may be a bit OCD but it's part of the reason why I'm one of the best mercenaries out there. I've never made a mistake or messed up an assignment….unless you count that girl killin the man but that was so unexpected an' happened so quickly I wouldn't have been able ta stop her. I don't count that as a mistake an' I'm guessin since it's been two weeks since I completed that assignment the boss doesn't either.

A tall thin woman comes out of a black door at the back of the room. "Agent 7237," she says evenly, lookin at me, "the boss is ready to see you." She must be Operator. The kid rolls his eyes an' pulls out a cigarette lightin it up. "You cannot smoke in here," Operator says still monotone. "Yea yea," the kid mumbles wavin her off. The fuck head has balls, I'll give him that. I resist the urge ta roll my eyes at him an' follow the blonde woman back through the black door. She closes the door behind us an' leads me down a short hall with a door at the end an' on both sides. She takes me ta the door at the end of the hall an' opens it gesturin for me ta go in. I walk past her an' she closes the door behind me. Only the first row of lights is on, leaving the back of the room in complete darkness. I can barely make out someone sittin behind a desk.

"Mercenary 7237, code name Reaper, correct?" a male voice asks. "Yes." I'm a bit annoyed I can't see the boss at all, but at the same time it's understandable why he wouldn't want any of us ta know who he is. "You are the one who killed Adrian and Lucy Powers." "Not exactly," I say. "I killed Adrian but Adrian killed Lucy an' the guy with Lucy." "I see." I see slight movement an' the sound of papers being shuffled. How the fuck could he read anythin in the dark? He heaves a sigh, "Reaper, I'm going to be straight with you. There are some discrepancies with what you told us." I remain silent, unsure of what ta say. "This assignment was a bit odd from the beginning, so I suppose I'm not that surprised things went awry, but by no means am I blaming you. You've always completed what we ask of you without issue. The thing is…" he pauses an' shuffles papers around. "The thing is Adrian Powers is still alive."

"What?" I ask sharply, there is no he said what I think he just said. "Adrian Powers is alive. We have intel that she is laying low and very few people know she is alive." "How can this be?" I ask myself more than anything. "I know I hit her square in the head." "So you say," he mumbles. I'm startin ta get pissed. "She's not even in the hospital. In fact, she looks perfectly healthy, not like she had gotten shot in the head just two weeks ago." "Do you think I'm lyin?" I bite my tongue, tryin to keep the anger outta my voice. "No," he sounds a bit nervous. "Based on your story and what intel has been telling us, I think there is something strange going on with this girl. Therefore, we will be sending someone to keep an eye on her."

Before I can ask how he plans ta execute this plan, the door opens an' 6653 walks in. It takes all of my self-control not ta ask why the hell he's in here. "Ah yes, Mole," the boss says. "Reaper, Mole, I believe the two of you know each other." "Vaguely." That little asshole still looks bored. "Adrian has yet to graduate high school, and from what we've been told so far, she is planning on finishing school in a small town in Colorado called South Park. The plan is to have Christophe finish school there and try to get close to her and find out what's going on with her." Ha, I fuckin knew he hadn't finished school yet. Mole nods stuffin his hands in his pockets. "Why can't I just go an' kill her again?" I ask unhappy with this situation. There's a long pause. "Well," the boss says slowly, "I'm interested in why she didn't die the first time, so I want to learn as much as we can about her. I am simply informing you of the plan since she was previously your target." Another long pause. "Although I don't blame you for what happened, there are clients that knew she was supposed to die, so I had to put it on your record that you failed the mission…clients would think we were losing our touch if I simply ignored the fact she didn't die and left your record spotless." I cannot believe what I'm hearin. I'm furious. Mole scoffs "I'm zure your judgement iz not wrong, but could it be zat ze old man zimply mizzed ze target?" "Fuck you!" I spit, "I never miss." The little French fucker shrugs an' smirks. I'm gonna kill this kid. "Mole, you're dismissed," the boss snaps. 6653 nods an' leaves.

"Why the fuck did ya have ta fuck my record up? Why not blame it on one of the rookies?" "I'm sorry Reaper, but there was enough people that knew you took the assignment that we simply could not just blame it on anybody else. Plus, when we do have her killed again, we will clear this blemish from your record." I clench my teeth, seethin. "You're dismissed," he says uneasily. I turn sharply an' exit, slammin the door behind me. I will not let that bitch keep me from havin a perfect record. Ta hell with the boss's plan I won't sit idly by while my reputation has been ruined. She an' that little fucker better watch their backs.


	3. For Better Or For Worse You Changed Me

**Aaand here we finally are. Chapter 3. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I ended up having to redo a lot of this. It's a nice fat chapter so hopefully that will make up for how long it took me. The usual WARNING of blood and gore and cussing. Later chapters may possibly have smut but I'm not completely sure yet. Please, for the love of all that is good, review, follow, and/or fav this. Knowing people are enjoying this will motivate me to work on it more often than I am now. Plus, I can't improve without feedback. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I didn't read over it several times like I usually do, so there may be some mistakes. I will go back and fix them another day as I've already stayed up too late to do it now. Enjoy! UPDATE: Alright I think I fixed all of the mistakes and I added a couple of details. By the way, this is my first time trying to write with a French accent, so if anyone has any tips or anything I would be very grateful to hear them. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3: For Better Or For Worse You Changed Me Forever

Where am I? I slowly sit up, confused. It looks like I'm still in the forest, but there's a thick fog making it impossible to see more than two feet in front of me. And there's the fact I'm completely naked. Did I somehow die? The last thing I remember was doing the merging ritual. I stand and pull my long hair over my shoulders to cover my breasts a bit. I bite my lip, nervous and unsure of what to do.

"What do you think I should do?" There's no answer from the insanity. That's when I realize I can't feel it in my head anymore. "What's going on?" I whisper. I hug myself and start walking. I never realized I would miss the insanity…sure it made me do really fucked up shit but it also gave me courage and confidence. Confidence my parents destroyed long ago. Back then the only confidence I had in myself was my ability to hide my misery from the outside world.

I wander aimlessly for what feels like hours. I stop and sigh, disheartened I haven't found a way out or another person out here. I hear movement in front of me. I stiffen, fear gripping me for the first time since I was changed into a vampire. I know who or whatever it is doesn't stand a chance against me, but the fear won't fade away. A figure slowly emerges from the fog like a ghost. It has to be a woman. The silhouette is too curvy to be a man.

"Ah, I finally found you." I'm shocked when I can see her clearly. It's me…but not me. She is naked, like me, but she isn't trying to hide anything. She looks just like me except her eyes are a deep red instead of blue, she has white ram's horns on the sides of her head, and she has black, jagged markings covering her face and body. "Why do you look so shocked?" she asks smirking. "I just always thought of you as a separate entity from me," I whisper. She frowns. "Is that why you always hated me?" I look away and nod. I'm ashamed I never bothered to find out who the insanity was and just assumed she was a separate being, an intruder in my mind.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," she says nonchalantly. "You were always so stubborn about who you were before you found him. I think you just didn't want to admit that I was how you could have turned out. Angry and violent towards the world, rather than scared and oppressed." I look back up at her knowing she is right. "And yet, you don't hate me?" She shakes her head, "It's hard to hate someone when you know they are just another part of you, plus I wouldn't have been brought to consciousness if not for you."

I can't help but start crying at her words, feeling even worse. "Don't cry," she coos, walking to me and embracing me. She lets me cry in her arms. I'm a bit surprised she would show me such compassion. I thought the only person she had kind feelings for was Damien. Then again, we are the same person, just with different dominate personality traits. I wipe my tears and laugh a little.

"What?" she asks confused, "I can't hear you anymore so I don't know why you're laughing." "I was just thinking, for how many times you drove me crazy with your ruthlessness and temper, I probably drove you just as crazy for my tendencies to show compassion and avoid confrontation." She grins at me. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to take over and punch someone in the face." We both laugh and for first time I enjoy her company. She lets go of me, but grabs my hand and holds it tight.

"Where do you think we are?" I ask, looking around. She shrugs, "My best guess is that our true body is in a meditative state from the ritual and our conciseness manifested into a dream world of some sort." I nod. She has always had a better understanding of demon magic and how it works. "Do you think it worked?" I'm a bit scared it didn't and we are stuck in limbo or something. "I believe it did," she says confidently, "If it didn't work we would be in limbo. If we were in limbo I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have found each other. We would have just wandered for eternity never to hear or see anything ever again."

At this, a blinding what light shines above us. She squeezes my hand, "I think we are about to find out if it worked." I throw my arms around her. I hope it worked, but just in case this is our death, I pour all of my regret in the hug. If we are going to die, I want to die loving all of me. She hugs me back as if to say "it's ok." The light envelops us and we fade away.

…

I sit bolt upright with a great shuddering gasp. My lungs are burning like I have been holding my breath for a century. I take three deep breaths, trying to get my bearings. Damn my head hurts. I grab the back of my head, where the most pain is radiating from, and feel my hair is matted with something. I gingerly feel around the matts. I find a deep indentation void of hair and it hurts like hell. I hiss in pain and look at my hand. There's a bit of blood on it. "What the hell?" I whisper. I feel my face and find another indentation on the center of my forehead. I scratch at something crusty around the spot and examine my fingers. It's more blood.

Someone must have shot me while I was doing the merging ritual. Obviously it wasn't my parents as I killed both of them. Speaking of killing, my throat is burning with thirst. It's no wonder as I'm sitting in a slowly drying pool of my own blood. I glance at my dead parents and shrug. Feeding from them would be easier than hunting for something.

I grab my discarded shirt, pants, and shoes, putting them on. I walk over to Father's body and smirk down at him. "I finally got you fucker," I mutter, smirking. Not only did I kill the asshole, I also made him live the hell he made me go through. I crouch next to him, my throat burning more from the smell of his blood. I force my canines to elongate into fangs. I lean over and roughly bite where I ripped out part of his neck. The venom in my fangs will break down any coagulation in his blood. The taste of his blood makes me gag slightly. His blood tastes foul…maybe like spoiled milk. I pull away wrinkling my nose. I glance at Mother. I wonder if her blood tastes any better. Probably not, but I don't think it could be worse than Father's. I move over to her and bite her neck. Her blood is extremely bitter, but better than the taste of sour milk.

I drink fervently, drawing out as much blood from her as I can. I finish and lick the two punctures. The skin instantly heals, despite her being dead. I reach for her head with both hands. I pause before placing my hand on either side of her head, curiosity getting the best of me.

I enter her mind, rapidly searching for her last thoughts and memories before they completely fade. Her mind is already garbled and mostly incoherent. I must have been out around an hour for the memories to have faded this much without being completely gone. Somehow there is one still intact and I dive in.

…

I watch in horror as my husband's throat is ripped out by our daughter. "Adrian, NO!" I scream. My only daughter has killed the only man I've ever loved. I turn and run. Something hits me hard in the back and I fall. I turn around and try to scooch away, tears streaming down my face. Adrian looks pissed and she has every right to be. Regret fills me seeing what she has become…what Chris and I created. Adrian slowly walks towards me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! She's directly in front of me now. My blood soaked baby. I never should have neglected her and constantly spat insults at her after Chris first left. The angry girl in front of me turns into my smiling little girl, running to me for a hug. I start to reach for her when pain explodes in my chest. I gape at the monster I created standing before me. Everything goes dark.

…

I let go of Mother's head, returning to my own mind. "Foolish woman," I whisper. A tear escapes my eye despite my best efforts to hold it in. I hate myself for feeling pity for her right now. I clench my teeth and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to forget her last moments. It's easier to hate her that way. "Thank you for the meal," I mumble, standing.

My head has stopped hurting. It must have finally healed. I must have been too low on blood for my body to heal the gun wound before I woke up. My throat still stings with thirst, but I have work to do. I take a moment to relish in the fact the merging ritual worked. Happy Birthday to me. The only bad thing is that the ritual could have weakened or changed my powers. I'm also going to have to figure out who I am once more, seeing as I have no idea what qualities merged to make this new me.

I smirk to myself. Whatever, it will make fitting into high school easier. I grab my father and throw him over my shoulder. I put him back in his pool of blood. "Now then, what would be the best way to make this look like they were attacked by animals?" I hear growling and twigs snapping. I look around and see three wolves lurking in the trees. I smile. Perfect, my job just got so much easier.

I take off running, hopefully towards the pink leafed tree. I can't help but laugh. This feeling of finally having true freedom is amazing. I fly by the pink leafed tree, running even faster. If I remember correctly, there should be a camping/picnic area not too far ahead.

I burst through the trees into a small clearing connected to a dirt road. My father's white Escalade is still sitting off to the side. I feel so happy right now I could almost skip. Almost. I walk up to the back right door and pull. It opens. I smile, Father must have been too worried I would escape to lock his precious caddy. I swing the door open and see my phone and backpack sitting on the seat. I grab the phone and get in, closing the door behind me. I quickly dig through the backpack, finding my plain black wallet. I slip it in my pocket. I will need my ID when the police get here. I unlock the phone, forcing a neutral look on my face, and dial 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" a calm man's voice greets me. "Please help me," I sob, "they got my parents!" "Who got your parents?" "Wolves!" I screech. "Where are you?" he asks soothingly. "U-um," I sniff, "we're at a picnic area, like two miles from the town South Park." "Ok miss-" he pauses. "Adrian," I whimper. "Miss Adrian, I've sent the police and an ambulance, they should be there soon."

I sob uncontrollably whispering, "Oh God," over and over. "Adrian, tell me about yourself," he softly coos, obviously trying to distract me from this "distressing" situation. I can't help but roll my eyes. "My name's Adrian Powers," I hiccup. "I turned eighteen today. My father is the CEO and owner of Powers Construction in Denver." "Have you graduated yet?" "No," I sniff, "my mom held me back a year since my birthday is in June. She didn't want me to be the youngest person in my class."

He continues to ask me mundane questions. I finally hear sirens in the distance. Not that talking to this guy wasn't fun or anything, but I really want a shower. "The ambulance made it here," I say, making myself sound relieved. I thank him for talking with me and hang up the phone. I smile, impressed with myself. "I should get an Oscar," I chuckle, as I open the door. I go to step out of the car, but my foot snags on something. I fall out, landing straight on my face.

"Mother fucker!" I somehow managed to smash my head on the only freaking rock near the car. I touch the top of my head, inhaling sharply from the pain. It feels like there's a descent sized gash. I look at my already blood covered hand. "Fan-fucking-tastic," I grumble. Haven't I lost enough blood for one day? Dull pain radiates from my arms and right knee. Dammit. I must have scraped them on the way out and now my pants have a huge rip in the knee.

I sigh and stand. I guess it's for the best, my story will be more believable if I'm a bit banged up. The sirens get louder. Three cop cars come into the clearing, followed closely by an ambulance. I force tears and scramble towards them. I throw myself at the first officer I reach. I clutch onto his shirt and sob uncontrollably.

…

In the end, one of the police officers gave me a ride to a hotel in South Park. I refused to go to the hospital, but allowed the EMTs to patch up the gash on my head, if only to get them off my back. They initially wanted to make me go to the hospital, but gave up once they realized I was eighteen and could legally decline assistance.

Now, fresh out of the shower, I'm staring at myself in the mirror, trying to decide how I want to change my hair. It's way too boring to keep my long, thick hair the way it is now; hanging shapelessly around my face. I go to turn away from the steamy mirror, but pause when I see some dirt or something still stuck to my left collar bone. I grab the corner of the towel wrapped around me and rub at the spot. It's still there. I wipe the steam off the mirror and lean forward to get a better look. What the fuck? It's a tattoo.

"That's new," I mutter to myself. It's two curved branches of cherry blossoms forming an imperfect circle. The top branch's flowers are a deep maroon; the bottom's are light pink. The whole thing is only an inch or so wide. "Eh, whatever." I leave the bathroom and lay on the bed, my arms crossed behind my head. What's really bothering me is I have no idea who tried to kill me. There's no way it was Damien. He knows the only way to kill me is to burn me to ash and he can't follow me to the past anyways. I need to figure out who it was before they learn I didn't die and return to try and finish the job. The last thing I need right now is someone finding out what I am.

I sit up. I can't think properly right now. This room is suffocating. Maybe I will be able to find a secluded place outside to mediate and gather my thoughts. I grab my old backpack from beside the bed. I empty the contents of the bag onto the bed, looking for the spare clothes I know are there. When I was human, I always packed spares just in case. Unlucky for me, the only clothes are a pair of jean shorts and a gray low neck tank top. I was hoping for baggy clothes like I used to wear. I get dressed and sigh. Hopefully there won't be too many people out and about while I explore this small mountain town.

I take a deep breath of the cool evening air, already feeling more relaxed. The sun is barely peeking over the mountain; coloring the sky vibrant pink and orange, leaving the clouds deep purple. I smile slightly. I put my hands in my pocket and walk towards the setting sun. I watch the colors slowly fade, not caring where my feet carry me. For the first time in a long time I feel happy. It seems odd to be this happy just to be walking outside. The last of the colors disappear, the night taking over. I pause and close my eyes. I allow myself to enjoy the sounds of the night; crickets chirping, the soft rustling of a critter, and the light breeze through the pine trees.

I open my eyes and look around. I'm on the outskirts of town. The road just ends, replaced with pine trees. It looks like it's just a large random patch of trees. I wonder why they haven't cleared out the trees to expand South Park like most towns would. I glance down and see a worn dirt path. I shrug and follow the path into the trees. I follow the path until I break through the trees into a clearing. There's a pond. An old wooden sign is stuck in the ground. "Stark's Pond, huh?" I murmur to myself. "Why does that sound familiar?"

I spot a bench near the water. I walk over to it, but instead of sitting on it, I sit cross legged in front of the bench and lean my back against it. I close my eyes and breathe deeply. With every exhale my body becomes more and more relaxed, until my head is hanging loosely over my legs. Everything melts away, leaving me in my personal black oblivion.

I slowly come back to reality. I can once more hear the sounds of the night. The smell of smoke invades my nose. My eyes feel heavy like I've been sleeping. Reluctant to come back to full conciseness, I lean more into the heat next to me. Wait a sec. My eyes snap open. It's completely dark now. Lucky for me I can see in the dark really well. I slowly turn my head to the source of the warmth. Fuck.

"I zee you are finally awake," the boy sitting on the bench says. He has a heavy French accent. I sit up, breaking contact with his leg. "Sorry," I mumble, stretching my arms over my head. He nods, putting a cigarette to his lips. Why the hell did I apologize? I was here first and he invaded my space. I huff slightly and stand, facing away from the boy. I tilt my head back and stare at the thousands of star speckling the sky. I know what I need to do now. If I'm lucky, everything will go smoothly and I won't have to use my powers much. If not, tonight and tomorrow will be long.

I can feel eyes boring into my back. "Can I help you?" I ask the brunette curtly, turning towards him. He doesn't bother to try and hide the fact he was staring. He slowly looks me up and down. "Tch," I turn my head and cross my arms, purposely pushing my breasts forward. If he is going to blatantly stare, I'm going to tease him a bit. I watch him from the corner of my eye. He chuckles and flicks the cigarette, standing up. "Az a matter of fact, oui," he moves closer to me, hands stuffed in his pockets. I watch him warily. This kid gives off an air that he's dangerous, not that I'm worried being nearly indestructible. "You zee, zere iz a beautiful woman 'oze name I would like to know." He smirks at me, his messy hair falling in front of his eyes. Despite the fact he's slouching, he's a good three inches taller than me, causing him to look down at me.

I snort, "Well maybe you should ask this woman her name then." "I 'ave a feeling zhe will not indulge me zo eazily." I steel my eyes and stare at him, daring him to look away. He returns the stare, unblinking. Fuck this guy is handsome. I can't tell what color his eyes are from the dark, but he has an oval shaped face and it looks like he may have light olive colored skin. "As fun as this is," I grumble turning away, "I have places to go." I start walking away, but I'm yanked back. Lips clash with mine in a fiery kiss. Before I can fully process what's happening, the lips leave mine and the boy is walking away. He raises his hand in farewell, "Bonne nuit, mon ami." I stare at his retreating back, slightly shocked. A blush creeps across my face. "What the hell…" I mutter. I shake out my arms, trying to get rid of the lingering fire that shot through my body when he kissed me. It's time to pay Alfred a visit.

…

I stand in the shower, enjoying the hot water rolling off my body. This is the first time I've truly relaxed for two months. It feels nice to be in my own house in South Park. I was always on edge at my parents' secret condo in Denver. There wasn't enough privacy and there were too many bad memories. I just can't believe I got lucky enough to buy this large house on the outskirts of town. It's brand new so it cost a pretty penny, but it was worth it.

It was also hard to relax when I was working on getting my inherited construction company running the way I wanted it from the shadows. My father and the other guys running it were greedy bastards. They didn't pay the workers enough and would black mail people into staying with the company. I fired all those old fuckers. I gave Father's assistant, Alfred, the position of CEO. Alfred is the only person within the company that knows I'm still alive. As far as everyone else is concerned, I'm dead, tragically killed with my parents. Alfred was the only I could even begin to trust. He thought my father's methods were fucked up just as much as I did. Plus, I found out he is terrified of death. He's only twenty-six but death is something that's constantly at the back of his mind. In the end, I turned him into a vampire. He swore his loyalty to me if I granted him near immortality. It was relatively easy to integrate him with humans. Lucky for us, Damian created us so we don't have blood lust unless we are starving. It helped that Alfred has a lot of self-control. Anyways, Alfred is running the company for me with strict instructions I gave him, such as better pay for the workers and better benefits.

Then there was the small detail of figuring out who the fuck shot me in the head. I did learn from Alfred that my father had hired an underground mercenary company to kill me and my mother. I thought that kind of shit only existed in fiction. Alfred found out Father's plan by accident. Father threatened to have Alfred and his family killed if he told anyone what he had discovered. Alfred, being the sweetheart he is, tried to warn me despite the risk to his family. At the time, I didn't fully understand what he was warning me of, but it put me on edge enough when Father took us to the forest for a "picnic". If it wasn't for that, Father probably would have succeeded in stabbing me in the neck instead of hitting my side when I dodged his swing.

I wasn't able to find out what company. I was able to pay off people to keep quiet that I'm alive. Of course I couldn't depend on them to keep quiet forever, so I got a fake I.D. and falsified some documents, changing my last name to Payne and saying I was born and raised in Montana. I had a professional forge the documents, but in as small of a town as South Park, I doubt anyone would look into it. I told no one I bought a house in South Park. Alfred was reluctant to let me leave alone, but he knew I would be safer out of Denver. I didn't tell Alfred where I was going so he couldn't be tortured into telling anyone where I am. I told Alfred that I would be dropping by once in a while to check on how things are going. It's probably not smart to only be like two hours away from Denver, but the mercenaries probably wouldn't expect me to be so close. Besides, it's not like they can easily kill me.

I'm starting to get a headache just thinking about all this shit… On top of everything else, my powers have changed since doing the merging ritual. I can no longer freely use telekinesis. If I use it for too long, it starts to damage my body. First, I get a bloody nose. Then, I start bleeding from my eyes. Finally, I have a brain aneurysm, making me pass out until my body can heal itself enough for me to wake up. The good thing is I have better control of my healing abilities. My whole body used to heal at the same rate, but now I can concentrate the healing on a certain area or I can slow down the healing process. My ability to "become one the shadows" seems to be stronger as well. I used to only make myself unnoticeable at night, but now I can make myself blend in with a crowd in broad daylight with ease. My strength and telepathy hasn't changed, though. It was lucky for me that my strength didn't change, otherwise I would have had to relearn how to pull my punches.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, willing the throbbing in my head to go away. I need to think of something else before I drive myself crazy. I let my mind wander back to when I first visited South Park two months ago. I fell in love with the beauty of the area and the simplicity of this town. The small population will make it easier to keep what I am secret, although people in small town do tend to be nosey. Add on the high population of wildlife in the area and this place is perfect for a blood drinking monster like me. Not to mention that attractive guy I met…

I'm ripped from my thoughts when the water turns cold. I sigh and turn the water off. I was really enjoying the heat and steam. I get out of the shower and dry myself off. I lazily brush my hair, studying my new haircut. I had put my hair in an extreme part and left the right side of my head with long hair, reaching the bottom of my rib cage. The left side I shaved so the hair was less than in inch long. It's a big change, but I like it. I smirk at myself before I exit the bathroom to my pitch dark room. I flop face down on my bed, bare ass naked.

Tomorrow is the first day of school. I'm actually pretty excited to finally go through my senior year. Even if all the kids in my class are assholes, it will be nice to have relatively no responsibilities for a while. Plus, I don't have to serve the son of Satan and can do whatever the hell I want. I will have true freedom for the first time ever. Sure I had willingly done whatever Damien asked of me, but there was never really a choice. It was obey or be severely punished and I think I would have eventually snapped and the insane part of me would have taken over permanently.

I involuntarily shiver. I had done some horrible shit, but if the insane part of me was in control all the time, a lot of people would have been killed. The insane side of me had no mercy, no remorse, no compassion. There was only fury and the drive to dominate others. Now I seem to be pretty balanced since merging my two sides. I haven't flown off the wire yet, but high school will be the perfect place to see how far people can push me before I lose my shit. Teenagers can be cruel.

"You would know," I grumble to myself, absent mindedly kicking my legs. "You will forever be stuck with your eighteen-year-old mind and body." I sigh and roll off the bed. "At least you're relatively mature for your age." I dig through the dresser sitting next to the bed and pull out black shorts and a black tank top. I feel like I could sleep, but I better feed tonight. It's only been two days since my last meal but better to be safe than sorry. Maybe I'll see if I can't get away with having some human blood tonight. I smile at the thought. Somehow, human blood just tastes better than animal blood; unless of course the person is a terrible fucking human being. Although, Damien's blood tasted pretty good…my nether region throbs with longing.

I growl, frustrated. "Fucking hell." Ever since the ritual my sex drive has been through the fucking roof. No idea why, but it really hasn't helped with everything going on. Lucky for me, there is most likely at least one guy in my class who wants a fuck buddy. No way in hell am I going to date anyone. I don't think I have the capacity to love anyone more than one loves a friend, so what's the point. "Tch, enough thinking!" I throw open my window and jump from the second story. I land with a soft thump. I stay low to the ground, becoming one with the night, searching for blood.


	4. Feel The Snake Bite Enter My Veins

**Hello all! Finally I finished this bad boy. I was stuck on one part FOREVER. I finally pushed through it and moved on. Hopefully you can't tell too much where i was struggling :3. Fun fact, my titles are from songs (no copy right infringement intended.) Music is the flavor of life and certain songs give me inspiration and help me power through my writing. I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading! WARNING: lots of cursing and mention of suicide.**

* * *

Chapter 4: I feel the snake bite enter my veins

I lean back on my elbows, watching the sun inch its way over the horizon. If anyone saw me, they would probably think I was a weirdo for lounging on the roof to watch the sunrise. Whatever. I don't give a fuck. All I want to do is watch the beauty of nature on this clear morning. I wasn't able to drink human blood last night, but I did manage to drink from a deer without killing it. I've decided that I'm going to avoid killing and using my powers as much as I can. Doing so will make it harder for people to find out what I am. Plus, I need to make up for all the killing I've done and people I've turned into vampires just because Damien told me to….and that poor baby. My heart aches for what I did to that child.

I shake my head, pushing my thoughts away. One way or another I will make up for my past, but for now it's best I forget and just live my life. I watch as bright pink gives way to gold, soothing the lingering, dull ache in my chest. It's too bad it can't sooth the sexual frustration I've been feeling. I hooked up with Alfred a few weeks ago, but somehow it didn't sate me. I watch the sun until it's well above the horizon. I stand with a sigh. I suppose I should get ready for school. It must be close to six-thirty. I have to be at the school by seven-thirty to go over some shit with the principal and councilor. I slowly stand and walk over to the edge of the roof, looking down. I have the strong urge to try and do a front flip off the roof. I know I shouldn't. Any normal person that jumped off a two story house would most likely injure themselves.

I huff and walk across the roof to the back yard, deciding to jump into the pool. "Might as well," I smirk to myself, "I need to shower again anyways." I take a running start and jump off the roof, landing in the middle of the pool. The cool water is refreshing. I do a couple of laps before I clamber out. I take off my tank and shorts to wring them out. I hang them on the tall wood fence to dry. I trot to the sliding glass door that connects to the kitchen and enter, ready to shower off the stink of deer.

…..

I never wanted to be back 'ere again. Zanks to zat old man, I 'ave to finish 'igh school instead of getting my GED and being done wiz it. I take one more drag of my cigarette and flick it into a trashcan. Well, zere is no point in putting it off anymore. I join ze last few stragglers and enter ze school. I go straight to ze office and get a copy of my schedule. I 'ead straight to ze art room, not bozering to take my bag to my locker. I should 'ave zis class wiz ze girl I am supposed to watch. Unfortunately, ze only zing I know about er' is 'er name and zat she is mild mannered and a good student. Apparently ze only picture we 'ad of 'er is missing and intel could not get a new one of 'er.

I enter ze art room ze same time ze warning bell rings. Ze teacher 'as not shown up yet. Zere are four large tables. Ze two closest to ze teacher's desk already 'ave students at zem, four at each table. Ze table closest to ze door 'ave four students seated at it as well. Ze remaining table 'as a lone girl sitting at it. I do not know oo she is, but zere are several ozer girls I do not know zat could be ze target. I approach ze girl but she is not paying attention. She is already drawing somezing. 'Er black 'air is styled in an interesting way. One side is short. 'Er remaining 'air is long and piled onto one side. She's wearing a black shirt zat is made so zat 'er left shoulder is covered but 'er right shoulder is exposed. She seems familiar…

"Can I help you?" She sounds as irritated as I feel. She never looks up from 'er work. I sit across from 'er, smirking, "non." She pauses and looks up at me. "Oh it's you," she murmurs, going back to 'er drawing. I say nozing, silently watching 'er. She stops again, putting 'er elbow on ze table and resting 'er chin on 'er 'and. She stares at me wiz 'er deep blue eyes, ze black makeup outlining zem make zem stand out more. "You know," she says smirking, "you're much better looking during the day."

Of course. She is ze girl I briefly met at Stark's pond. Zis makes me zink zat she is ze girl I'm looking for. I saw 'er leave a 'otel before she went to ze pond. 'opefully she is not. I feel oddly drawn to 'er. I open my mouz to retort, but stop when someone bursts zrough ze door, panting. "S-sorry I'm late," ze scrawny blonde pants, doubled over. "Don't worry, the teacher isn't here yet," she says, casually looking at the boy. "Thank goodness." He straightens up and slides into ze seat next to 'er. "I didn't want the teacher to be sore at me on the first day." 'e smiles shyly at me, "Good morning, Christophe." I nod at 'im. "Bonjour. Butters, right?" 'e nods enzusiatically, smile growing. "Butters?" she murmurs, turning towards 'im. She freezes, eyes widening. Butters looks at 'er, confusion showing zrough 'is bright blue eyes. "Uuuumm, I'm Butters," 'e 'olds 'is 'and out to 'er. She blushes lightly, taking 'is 'and. "Sorry," she mutters, "you're just super freaking adorable. I'm Adrian Payne." Butters turns bright red, stuttering.

I miss what 'e says. My mind is racing. 'er first name matches ze name of ze target. According to intel, ze target didn't change 'er name. Why would she change 'er name? Zere is no way ze reaper's story is true. And if anyone did survive a shot to ze 'ead from a 'igh powered rifle, zere is a slim chance zey would remember it. Per'aps I am being too closed minded. Zis is South Park, a place where crazy sheet 'appens all ze time. 'e was near zis town so 'oo knows.

I am pulled from my zoughts by Adrian pushing 'er chair back wiz a screech. "Where the fuck is the teacher?" she asks loudly, startling many of ze ozer students. "If he can be twenty minutes late, why the fuck should I have to be here." She grabs 'er bag and leaves, forgetting 'er drawing. Ze door slams behind 'er. So much for being mild mannered and a good student. "What the hell is the new girl's problem?" ze red'eaded popular girl complains. I believe 'er name is Red. "She doesn't like it when people keep her waiting is all." Butters' voice waivers, but 'e 'as a determined look on 'is face. "Shut up Butters," Red sneers, flipping 'er 'air and batting 'er eyes at me like I should be impressed. I stand, shouldering my bag and grabbing ze forgotten picture. "Where are you going, Christophe?" I lazily look at Red. She looks deflated. "Piss off Red." I exit ze room.

Various insults are yelled after me. I skulk down ze hall. Zese beetches zink zey can get wiz me by being "ballsy" and picking on someone 'oo 'ates confrontation. I do not know why ze majority of ze girls in zis school 'ave made it a goal to 'ook up wiz me. Ozer guys may like ze attention but I like to be ze one pursuing not being pursued. I shake my 'ead. I need to concentrate on finding ze girl. I decide to check ze back of ze school. Zere is a secluded corner zere where most students go to skip class or smoke, myself included.

I push ze silver double doors open and I'm greeted wiz ze smell of nicotine and soft talking. Ze girl is sitting on ze ground wiz 'er back against ze wall, along wiz McCormick. McCormick jumps. 'e looks at me wiz a guilty look on 'is face. Ze girl on ze ozer hand, did not even flinch. She continues to smoke a cigarette. McCormick is grinning at me now. 'e 'olds up 'is cigarette. I grab it and sit next to ze blond, taking a drag. "Have you met Adriane yet, Chrissy?" 'e points over 'is shoulder at 'er. "Do not call me zat," I snap. 'e ignores me. "I was just telling her how she's the prettiest girl in our class now." 'e wraps 'is arm around 'er shoulder, pulling 'er to 'im. She rolls 'er eyes.

"This one's a _real_ charmer Christophe," she nods towards 'im. 'is smile widens. "But it's true! Tell her Chrissy." "Tsk," I turn my 'ead away, displeased 'e is still using 'is pet name for me. She laughs. 'er laughter is like music to my ears. It is almost enough to make me look back. Almost. "Aawww Christophe don't be mad," I feel 'im move closer to me. I ignore 'im and take another drag, 'olding ze cigarette between my lips. "Come on," 'e whines, clutching onto my shirt. 'e slides into my lap, straddling me. I try to keep ignoring 'im. "Come on." 'e grinds 'is 'ips into me. I finally look at him, annoyed wiz 'is antics. "Dammit McCormick. Fine I forgive you." "Yay!" 'e throws 'is arms around me, burying 'is face in my neck. I glance over at ze girl and she is watching us intently. 'e bites me. I shove 'im off, glaring at 'im. "You know you like it," 'e pouts. "Zat is not ze point. We 'ad a deal you would not do sheet like zat unless I invited you to." "You're no fun," 'e takes back 'is cigarette and moves back to 'is spot between me and Adrian.

"Anyways," he says, perking back up, "you didn't answer the question." I take my cigarettes out of my pocket and grab one from ze carton. "What question?" I mumble, lighting ze cigarette. "If you think Adrian is the prettiest girl in our class." She snorts, grumbling something about 'ow she does not care about zings like zat. I close my eyes, irritated wiz 'im. 'e will pester me all day if I do not answer, but I feel like 'e is trying to set me up again. For some reason ze blonde zinks I need to get a girlfriend or boyfriend. Defeated, I decide to tell ze truz. "Oui." Kenny smirks at me. "I told you Addy," 'e flops into 'er lap staring up at 'er. "Yea yea," she mumbles, waving 'is words off. "And who said you could call me Addy?" she asks, monotone. 'er face is blank. I'm not sure if she is mad or doesn't care.

'e stares back at 'er, unfazed by ze coldness in 'er gaze. 'e slowly reaches up and puts 'is 'and on 'er face. 'e whispers, "everyone I like gets a pet name." 'e leans up and pulls 'er face to 'im. I feel a twinge of jealousy shoot zrough me. I look away, angry wiz myself. I don't give a fuck 'oo kisses 'er _._ I zink zis to myself over and over, determined to believe it. "Well kids," Kenny smiles, walking by me, "I need to sneak back into class before Garrison notices I'm gone." I raise my 'and in acknowledgment, but ozerwise keep staring at ze ground. Ze door closes behind 'im wiz a soft thump. "Fuck," she stands, running 'er 'and down 'er face. "Why the fuck did he have to do that." I stare at 'er blank faced. She stiffens and glares at me, like she just remembered I was there. "You!" she points at me. "You fucking started this." I put out my cigarette and slowly stand up. "I didn't start sheet," I shove my 'ands in my pockets, grumbling.

I turn to leave, but I'm grabbed and shoved against ze wall. Boz of 'er 'ands 'ave a deaz grip on my green shirt. She actually 'as me pinned to ze wall well, considering she is a head shorter zan me. "Yes it is." She 'as lowered 'er voice, but 'er eyes are full of pent up frustration. "Ever since that night I've been so frustrated. And no one has been able to make it go away." "You cannot blame zat on me," I snap. 'er own frustration is bringing out my own zat I 'ave been suppressing. "Why the fuck not?" She pushes against me, giving me a look straight down 'er shirt. She freezes when she sees where my eyes 'ave wondered. She starts to move away.

Before I can stop myzelf, I 'ave flipped our pozitions. My 'ands are on eizer side of 'er 'ead. She looks at me in defiance, no fear showing zrough 'er face. I bring my lips crashing to 'ers. She responds immediately, kissing back roughly. I tangle my 'and in 'er 'air and pull gently. She moans softly, 'er lips parting. I take advantage and slip my tongue in 'er mouth. Our tongues dance togezer. Neizer one of us wants to give up dominance.

'er 'ands slowly maker zeir way down my chest to my pants. She 'ooks 'er fingers on zem and pulls my hips to 'er. I moan into 'er mouz, enjoying ze friction. I pull 'er 'air, breaking ze kiss. 'er beautiful eyes are full of lust. I shove my face in 'er neck, groaning. I should not be doing zis. Zere is just somezing about 'er. Now zat we 'ave started I cannot seem to stop. She stretches up and bites my neck. I growl and bite 'er back. She in'ales sharply. She tangles 'er 'ands in my 'air, pulling my 'ead back. She moves to kiss me but ze bell rings. She pauses, looking unsure.

I do not make a move. I would like to continue our activity but I don't want to scare 'er off. She chews on 'er bottom lip making me want to kiss 'er more. She closes 'er eyes and brings 'er lips to mine. Our tongues are once more dancing togezer. 'er 'ands leave my 'air and slide under my shirt. She runs 'er 'ands all over my scarred back and stomach, tentatively exploring my body. 'er light touches are sending shocks of pleasure zroughout my body. I move my 'ands to 'er 'ips, grinding against 'er. She moans. She breaks ze kiss but immediately takes my lip between 'er teeth, pulling lightly.

There's a loud slam. She bites my lip. 'ard. I 'iss in pain and straighten up. 'er eyes are wide wiz surprise. "Shit," she whispers, glancing around. 'er face is flushed. "Sorry," she murmurs. She grabs 'er bag and rushes inside. I stare at ze doors she disappeared zrough, absorbing what I just did wiz ze person I'm supposed to be spying on. Ze rust taste of blood invades my mouth. I sigh and rest my fore'ead against ze wall. What ze 'ell 'ave I gotten myself into? "Sheet."

….

Ze rest of ze morning I couldn't concentrate. Luckily we didn't do any real work in computer science and accounting. It 'elps zat ze same timid teacher teaches zose classes. If I just glare at 'er a little she leaves me alone. What bozers me is zat a girl was able to zrow me off ze way she did. I ex'al slowly, my 'ead on ze cafeteria table buried under my arms. I am doing my best not to zink about anyzing, but all I'm accomplishing by doing zat is giving myself a 'eadache.

"Well well," a voice whispers, "if it isn't Mole." I sit bolt upright, looking at ze speaker. What ze fuck. Why is zis white 'aired bastard 'ere. Reaper smiles at me, malice 'idden under ze seeming friendly gesture. 'e casually pushes 'is glasses up, putting a glare over 'is light gray eyes. "Can I have a word?" I glare at 'im. As much as I do not want to talk to 'im I cannot cause a scene 'ere. Ozer zan Gregory no one 'ere knows zat I am an actual mercenary and was not playing when we were little. I nod in defeat, "Oui." I grab my bag and follow 'im out of ze cafeteria.

We walk in silence. 'E leads me to ze art room. 'E opens ze door and 'olds it open, gesturing me to go in. I stop and glare at 'im. Zere is no way in 'ell I am going to go in first and turn my back on 'im. 'E laughs. "So you aren't a complete idiot. Can't say I don't blame you for not trustin me, but I know better than ta kill someone ata place with this many people 'round." 'e goes into ze room and I follow 'im. "Zat 'as not stopped you before," I glare at 'im and lean against a table. 'E laughs again, sitting at ze table across from me. "That wasa completely different situation. Anyways I'm da new art teacher. Apparently a few weeks ago da old one was ina tragic accident." Based upon ze look on 'is face 'e was ze cause of ze "accident."

I snort, 'iding ze disgust zat 'e killed someone for no reason. "Zat explains why you were talking like a normal person." "You're one ta talk," 'e sneers, "although I will admit I can sound like a goddamn philosopher if I put in da effort." I cross my arms. "Why ze 'ell are you 'ere?" "Cause I wanna be here," 'e smirks at me. I frown. Zat didn't answer my question but I do not zink 'e will say anymore. "Zen why bozer talking to me?" "I didn't want ya ta blow my cover, but seein as your fuckin face always has da same bored look on it I didn't need to worry." "Oui," I grumble. I push ze door open to leave, "Hey Christophe." I glance back at 'im. "I've been hearin interestin rumors. One where you an' Adrian were involved in some extracurricular activities behind da school." Fuck. I keep my face blank. "Can't say I blame ya though. She isa beautiful little mink." I roll my eyes and leave. I can 'ear 'is laughter to ze end of ze 'all.

….

I sigh, slouching farther into my seat. The small auditorium is dark and empty. I decided I should keep my head down since I've already brought more attention to myself than I ever wanted. My anger exploded when the art teacher didn't show, and here I thought I had that shit under control. Then I kissed two different guys in less than a ten-minute span and I even full blown made out with one. My face heats up a bit thinking about Christophe's and I's make out session. As much as I want a sex friend, I don't think I want it to be with someone that sends a fire throughout my body. Being around someone I have that much chemistry with will only lead to trouble. Kenny on the other hand was a good kisser, but didn't make me lose my head. I bet I can convince him to be my fuck buddy. From what I've heard from other people Kenny enjoys sex with either gender and he isn't ashamed of giving into more animalistic impulses. Which is perfect. I won't have to worry about him growing too attached to me and I should be able to give into my basest urges whenever I want.

Oh yea, and I think the worst part is someone saw me and Christophe kissing. Whoever it was made sure to spread the word around and now the majority of the girls I see glare at me. I don't know if it's because they or maybe one of their friends like Christophe or if they are all assuming I'm a slut. A black haired girl, Wendy, even threatened to send me to the sun if I went anywhere near her boyfriend Stan. I snicker to myself. Yea right. Oh fuck. What if Christophe has a girlfriend? That would explain why I've been getting looks like I'm the biggest piece of shit ever.

I sink farther into the chair, my knees touching the seat in front of me. If that's the case I need to find out who he's dating and apologize. Maybe even let them punch me. I don't want to think anymore. I feel under my legs for my bag. I grab it and pull out my bright green headphones and iPod. I select the Silent Hill soundtrack and turn the volume way up. According to my iPod I have about ten minutes before drama starts. Lucky for me the school decided to make drama a class that counts as an extracurricular activity, no doubt to get more kids to join. As a bonus, students have the choice to take it for fourth and fifth period or one or the other. Of course I took it for both so I wouldn't have to take a real class.

I close my eyes and let the music envelop my being. The ambience of the music gives me goose bumps. I may be virtually unkillable but this composer is a master at instilling fear through music. Still being able to feel just a little scared makes me feel more human. Of course I never will be human again. Damien completely changed my biology using his blood and a ritual he devised. If I ever tried to change myself back using a spell or ritual, it would kill me. I'm not sure I ever want to be human again anyways. It's nice that my body is forever trapped in it's prime. Plus, I can't get sick with any diseases or illnesses. Yea screw being human.

I'm pulled back to realty from someone poking my cheek. I open my eyes intending to glare at the person, but the lights are on, blinding me a bit. Kenny smiles and plucks my headphones off my head, putting them on. "This is some creepy shit to listen to in the dark." I scooch back up and shrug, "I've had a rather strange morning so I figured I would continue it by creeping." The orange clad boy nods, "From what I've been hearing about you, strange is an understatement." I stare blankly at him. "I guess but it doesn't really bother me so….yea." "Is it true you and Christophe were making out after I left?" He stares at me intently, face blank. I groan, pulling on my hair. "Yea but he fucking started it. I wanted to kick his ass. Besides," I shoot him a small glare, "it's somewhat your fault 'cause you left me hanging."

Shit. I don't think I should have said that last part. Kenny's eyes widen a bit. He smirks and leans forward. "I didn't realize you would miss me that much Addy." "Tsk. You wish," I shove his face away. "And I thought I told you not to call me that." I wasn't able to hide the anger in my voice. He frowns slightly. "Can I call you something else?" I nod crossing my arms, "yea, anything but that." I shouldn't have snapped at him, but that used to be mother's pet name for me. He goes silent, face scrunched up in thought. The warning bell rings. He huffs, "I have to think about it for a while, but don't worry Adrian, I'll think of a name for you." He grins at me, his golden hair poking out from under his orange hoody. I roll my eyes, but give him a small smile. "Riiight. Like I'm really worried about it." I like his smile. It reaches all the way to his sky blue eyes. I'm glad he took the hint without asking any questions.

People start wandering into the auditorium. I turn to see if anyone else I know comes in but immediately turn back around. "What?" Kenny glances over. "That Wendy girl has this class," I murmur, displeased. I was hoping she would continue to be absent from my classes so I wouldn't have to deal with any shit she might try to start. "She threatened to send me to the sun if I got too close to her boyfriend. What a lame threat right?" I laugh. He looks at me with concern. "Don't take Wendy too lightly. When we were little she killed a teacher by doing that. I don't know how she managed not to get caught but she did it." "Well hell. Still I'm not too worried. I trained with an MMA fighter for a year so I can kick ass." "That's the spirit," he tousles my hair grinning.

"Hey fellas!" "Hey Butters," I can't help but smile at him. "Scoot over a seat," I hit Kenny's knee. "Why?" he pouts. "Cause I wanna sit by Butters," I mock pout back. "And if you don't comply I won't sit by you anymore." "Fine, fine," Kenny smirks, moving over. I move over letting Butters sit. He gives me a small smile. This kid amazes and intrigues me. I've never met anyone as old as he is that still has as much innocence as the small blonde. It gives me the undeniable urge to protect him. I think it's because of the monster that I am. Things like me either want to destroy innocence or protect it 'til their death. I guess I'm the latter.

"Do you like drama to, Adrian?" Butters fiddles with the corner of a notebook clutched to his chest. I shrug, slouching into my new seat. "I've never tried it before. Honestly I decided to take this class so I wouldn't have to participate in an extracurricular activity outside of school. Plus, I doubt we'll get much homework from this class." He gives me a soft smile. "You never know, maybe you will have a talent for it." I chuckle, "if I can help it we won't find out. I'm going to see if I can be the light person." "Hey!" Kenny lurches forward in his seat, "you can't steal my job. I've done the lights since freshman year." "Well then, maybe we can do it together." Kenny smirks at me. "As fun as that would be, Mr. Mackey won't let two people do the lights. He says it could be a waste of valuable talent or some fucking thing." He laughs, lounging back and putting his feet on the seat in front of him.

I turn back to Butters. "Do you enjoy drama, Butters?" "Oh yes," he nods enthusiastically. "I especially like when we do musicals." The small smile on his face makes me weirdly happy. My eyes soften. "If you like musicals so much, I guess I could stand to sing in front of everyone once." Butters blushes scarlet. He hides behind his notebook, muttering something. The final bell rings. A man in his fifties immediately stands at the center of the stage.

"Alright kids we are going to get started, m'kay." The talking ceases. "M'kay then," he tightens his already too tight tie and smiles. "To start today off I want everyone to write down different musicals you would like to perform, m'kay." Many students groan. "Yes!" Butters whispers. He looks like he might fall out of his seat from excitement. "When you are finished, bring me your paper and sit in a circle on the stage, m'kay. You have five minutes, m'kay." "Damn," I mumble, pulling out a notebook. "What's wrong Adrian? Lose your nerve?" I glare at Kenny. "No I was just _really_ hoping I wouldn't actually have to sing in front of anyone." I glance over at Butters. He's happily writing away, not paying us any mind.

"Are you no good at it?" I shrug. "I dunno. I'm not tone deaf or anything like that, but I've never sang in front of people. It's hard to tell when you're judging yourself, you know?" "Mmm," he stands. "I'm going to talk to Mackey and secure my position as light man." "That sounds like a terrible super hero name." "Yea yea," Kenny chuckles, slipping past me and Butters. I exhale and stare at the ceiling. Of course I can't think of any musicals I like when I need to. I chew on my lip, thinking hard. The only thing I can think of is a song from a musical. The name of the musical escapes me. I have the song on my iPod, maybe the name is in the info. I search my pockets only to find my phone. Dammit. Kenny still has my headphones and iPod. I stare at the blank sheet of paper, willing the name to appear.

" 'aving problems?" "Jesus!" I jump, nearly hitting Christophe in the face. His arms are strung over the back of the seat next to me. He smirks, "did I scare you?" I snort. "Hardly. Surprised me is all. I'm more surprised I didn't hear you lurking back there." He grunts in response, standing. "Better 'urry up." He shoves his hands in his pocket and heads toward the stage. "One minute left, m'kay." "Want to copy some of mine?" Butters asks. I shake my head. "Thanks Butters, but I'll think of something." "Ok," he says slowly, "but you better think of something or Mr. Mackey will be sore with you." I nod, barely noticing him leaving. "Oh." I quickly write down Sweeny Todd and Repo the Genetic Opera. The other musical is still slipping my mind. "M'kay everyone gather around and we'll do some exercises." I stand with a sigh. So much for not doing anything productive today.

…

"Where do you think you're going slut?" I stop walking and close my eyes. Give me the patience not to murder this girl. I look back at Wendy, my eyes cold. " _I'm_ going home." She smiles at me with a false sweetness. Her and her gang of idiots move around and trap me against a wall. I hold fast, regretting my decision to sneak out the back door. Wendy crosses her arms, looking at me with distaste. "Trying to show off your body by staying in your gym clothes. Girls like you are the worst." I keep my face blank but I'm bewildered. I'm wearing a plain tank and shorts that reach mid-thigh. How the hell is this sexy or hot?

"Look, I had PE for my last two classes so I'm sweaty and hot. I didn't feel like showering in the locker and I was just going to go home and shower. Why would I bother changing?" A red head gives me a nasty look, "I saw you making out with Christophe back here." "And?" I stare at the red head, not ashamed. "You were right Red," Wendy nods at the red head, "the fact she isn't embarrassed is proof she's a slut." "Red," I mumble, "that's original." "What did you say?" Red demands clenching her fists. "Nothing," I say louder. "I just think you're jealous Christophe was sucking face with me and not you." She turns bright red and turns away, angry. Ooooh looks like I struck a nerve.

"You're not his old lady are you?" "N-no." "And he isn't dating anyone right?" Red shakes her head. I cross my arms, "then I don't see the problem." "Really?" Wendy interjects. "You don't see a problem making out with one guy then kissing another?" "First off," I snap, "both of them kissed me of their own volition. I didn't ask them to and I didn't initiate it. Second, as long as we are all single I see no problem with it." Wendy looks surprised, Red on the other hand, starts glaring at me again. The three other girls with them start whispering to each other. One blonde in particular looks like she doesn't want to be here. I feel kind of bad for her. She probably got pulled into this by her "friends." "So you only mess around with guys that are single?" Wendy sounds unsure now. I sigh and allow my gaze to soften. "That's right. I may enjoy sex but I'm no home wrecker." Wendy's cheeks turn pink. My bluntness must have embarrassed her.

"You're a liar!" Red screeches. She lunges at me, fist pulled back. I let her fist collide with my jaw. One of my teeth breaks with a sickening crack. The taste of blood invades my mouth. I stare blankly at her, unmoving. "Don't you see?" she yells. "She's just one of those stupid spoiled whores. Do we really need someone like _that_ ," she points at me, "bringing back that trend?" "What did you call me?" My voice is quivering with my barely contained rage. "You don't fucking know me. What gives you the goddamn right to slap a label like that on me." It takes all my self-control to keep my voice low and not scream at this girl. I clench my fists, blood dripping down my hand from the force. "I could have easily blocked your hit and knocked you on your ass. But I didn't. Why do you suppose that is?" She shakes her head, eyes wide with freight. I grab her wrist and squeeze. Hard. She squeals in pain. "I'm warning you," I hiss through my teeth, "leave me the fuck alone." I throw her hand away and storm off.

I want nothing more than to rip her head off. The hell does she know. She doesn't know shit about me. Never even bothered to try to know me before she made assumptions and put a label on me. Tears prick the corner of my eyes. "Don't you fucking dare," I whisper to myself. You're stronger than this. You don't give two shits what anyone thinks about you. You don't need anyone else but you. I take a deep breath and exhale, willing the anger and tears away. What I wouldn't give to have some angry sex right now. That's not an option though, so I'll have to settle with meditation. I take off for Stark's Pond at a brisk pace.

Sex is the best way to let all my anger out without violence. If I was human I would be concerned for my health with all the pent up rage I have. Fortunately, all I have to worry about is reigning in the anger. I continue to take deep breaths. Right now it's the only thing keeping me together. I swear to god if there's people being disruptive at the pond I am going to lose my shit.

I'm once more walking the dirt path through the trees. The pond is still and quiet. The clear water sparkles invitingly. I plop down next to the water. Maybe I'll take a swim once I've calmed down more. I close my eyes and let everything melt away, welcoming nothingness.

What the hell. I blink rapidly, confused. I'm somehow back in the foggy forest, naked. I cautiously stand and look around. Did someone kill me while I was meditating? I had thought I was first brought here from the merging ritual, now I'm starting to think this is what happens now when I "die." If that's the case I wouldn't mind that. Normally when I'm killed I am trapped in a hellish nightmare until my body has healed enough for me to wake up. This is a big improvement to that.

I stretch my arms high above my head. I groan when my back gives a satisfying crack. "Adrian." The deep two-toned voice sounds like it's coming from all around me. "Oh it's you," I sigh. A bright white light appears before me. When it fades away I'm surprised with what's standing in front of me. He's huge. He has to be at least eight feet tall. He has the head of a boar, the body of a man, and the legs of a wolf. He's covered in shaggy black hair. "You're a bit taller than the last time I saw you." He laughs. "What's the fun in keeping the same form when I don't have to." "Hmph." I smile, "I think you just like fucking with people since they don't expect God to look a mish mash of animals." He smiles, a strange look to see on a boar.

"Come," God offers his arm to me. I humor him and link my arm with his. We walk arm in arm at a leisurely pace. I glance at his back. "Nice tail." I somehow didn't notice the lashing snake tail when he first appeared. "Adrian listen," he says solemnly. Shit. This must be serious. The first time I met him he had an aura of mischievousness around him. Now it feels like someone has died. He lets out a soft breath. "Big things will be happening in the distant future. You play a major role in deciding what future will happen. That's why I intervened in your suicide attempt and taught you the ritual to make the person you are now." "And why you sent me back in time," I sigh. "I thought it was odd you would just send anyone through time and have them possibly fuck up the future. Why not just take me out of hell and tell me these things? Surely that would have had the same effect."

God stops and turns to me. "If I would have done that you were more likely to be more ruthless with no kindness in your heart." "Ah," I cross my arms, "making it more likely I would bring about the shittier future." He nods. "You need to keep your kind and ruthless sides in balance. If you are too kind you won't have the strength to do what needs to be done. If you're too ruthless you will destroy everyone. That's why I gave you that," he looks at the tattoo on my collar bone. "It will change at the end of each day based upon the decisions you made. You're staying in good balance if it looks similar or the same it is now. If your choices were one sided, the side more dominant will grow." I frown, "what will happen if one side is dominant all the time?" "Then it will continue to grow until your body is completely covered."

"Hmm," I chew my lip. "How distant are these big things happening? Do I need to be preparing?" "No my child. These things are more than a few years out. For now, just enjoy trying to live as a normal girl. With all the heartache you've endured in your short life you deserve that much." "Aww you do care," I smile up at him. He chuckles. "I'm glad your humor stayed with you, child. It's time for you to go back." He leans down and kisses my forehead.

I jerk back to consciousness. That's a strange way to be sent back to reality. The sun is starting set. It felt like I was only talking to God for a few minutes but I lost a whole afternoon. I stand and strip off my clothes until I'm only in my underwear. Might as well take that swim.


	5. Too Intense I Need An Escape

**My goodness it's been so long! Apologies for the long wait, I could not make up my mind for this chapter. I wrote about half of it in a different person's perspective and changed my mind and switched it to Adrian's. Part of the reason this thing took forever to get out. Hopefully I fixed most of mistakes but i'm tired as hell and this is way overdue. Anywho hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE**

* * *

Chapter 5: Too Intense I Need An Escape

Fuck. Does this girl ever sleep? Adrian is pacin' back an' forth in her room in the dark. She keeps glancin' out the window as if she knows I'm watchin' her. There's no way she could ever see me. I'm layin' in a clump of thick bushes 'bout two hundred meters away from the house. An' with some handy work I was able ta part the branches without makin' it look unnatural, givin' me the perfect vantage point ta see inta her bedroom, livin' room, an' kitchen.

I lower my binos an' squint at my wrist, tryin' ta read the face in the pitch black. It looks like it's nearin' four. I grunt, displeased. I've been watchin' this girl for every night for two weeks an' haven't learned anythin' of interest other than the fact she hasn't slept at all. She has meditated several times but meditation isn't a viable way ta replace sleep. Even if she suffers from insomnia, she should be losin' her abilities ta function properly but so far in class she's been actin' like a normal person getting' eight hours of sleep every night. Even with all my discipline, cat naps, an' increased caffeine intake I've been strugglin' ta function normally. I grunt again, frustrated with the lack of information for all my efforts. I've already forgiven her for ruinin' my perfect record; when will she reward me for my kindness?

I lift the binos back up an' I'm greeted with her starin' intently outta the window in my direction. I stay still an' slow my breathin', just in case she could somehow see or hear me in the dark. She lets out a breath, her face scrunched in frustration. That makes the two of us. She leaves her room. I move my gaze ta each window, watin' for her ta pop back up. Some time passes before I catcha glimpse of her face in the kitchen window. She's lookin' outta the window, her head barely exposed. She must really think she's bein' watched but why would she?

She once more disappears from view. I scan the windows but she doesn't show back up. I lower the binoculars painfully slow. Somehthin's not right. I strain my eyes ta see. My gut's tellin' me there's someone or somethin' near me, lurkin' in the dark. Minutes pass but I still can't see or hear anythin'. It all feels unnaturally still. A loud ringtone breaks the silence. She's crouched down only a few meters in fronta me. My heart races at her sudden appearance. Holy fuckin' hell. How the fuck did I not see her until her phone went off?!

"Dammit," she curses softly. She looks at the bright screen before answerin' the thing that may have just saved my ass from bein' caught by her. "Yes?" she murmurs, bein' quiet even though she already blew her cover, "Have you learned anything new? What?" her voice raises in alarm. She lowers her voice again, "what do you mean you haven't eaten since I last saw you? That's almost been three weeks." She sighs. "No I'm not mad, I just wish you would have told me when we talked a few days ago. Look it'll be fine, ok? Just….just tell them you're too ill to come in but they are to conduct business as usual. I still have to go to school today but just come to my house and wait for me to get done. Don't let anyone see you." Her tone is commandin' as if she expects nothin' but obedience from the person on the other end. "No, don't try anything if you aren't confident you won't get caught. I will show you some tricks and help you so no one will notice. Don't worry so much everything will be fine, just wait for me in the basement and do whatever it takes to keep your mind off it. I'll send you the address in a few. See you later." She hangs up, pushin' her hands inta her face.

Despite tellin' him not ta worry she clearly is stressed. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck," she whispers. She exhales deeply an' stands, lookin' in my general direction. "I will find you," her voice is low and menacin', "back off now or I will destroy you and your whole organization." She turns and sprints. I watch her retreatin' form disappear inta the forest. She never looked back so she clearly isn't worried about being over taken by someone.

Well…it seems I should stop surveyin' her every night. I don't know how she caught wind that someone's after her, but I don't think she found out on her own. I've been particularly careful with coverin' my tracks with this one. I wonder if 6653 knows that she is aware of us….he'll figure it out I'm sure. If not tough luck for him. I smile at the thought of him gettin' caught by the target an' bein' killed ina gruesome fashion like she killed her parents. I would love ta see the sadistic side come back outta her. Her anger has exploded a couple times, but nothin' like it was that day. I close my eyes an' think of how she licked the crimson blood from her pale fingers. I moan softly. I want ta finda way ta watch her kill again. She kills in such interestin' ways an' makes it erotic.

I quietly slide back outta the bushes, careful ta cover the bent branches. I'll find a way I'm sure, I usually do. I stay low ta the ground. I rush ta the nearest house 'bout half a black away. I move from house ta house, glancin' back occasionally ta make sure I'm not being followed, although I'm not sure it's much use seein' as she sneaked up on me. If she was a normal person I would be unnerved by this. For now I'll hafta settle with watchin' her at school an' around town. I slip inta my apartment an' lock the door, pullin' off the black ski mask concealin' my face. I check the time again. It's almost five. I think I'll get some sleep before I take my mornin' run. I strip off the rest of my cloths until I'm left only in my boxer briefs. I lie on the couch, my legs hangin' over the edge. This is the only way I can sleep. I've never been able ta sleep in a bed even though a bed would hold my six foot frame much better. I cross my arms behind my head an' close my eyes, not botherin' ta set an alarm. I think once more of Adrian killin' her parents and smile.

...

This morning is crawling by. It's only third period and I'm feeling stir crazy already. I mindlessly doodle in my notebook, tuning out my Latin teacher Miss Stevens. I don't need to pay attention since I already learned Latin during my time in hell. All rituals and spells are in Latin so it was a necessity. I sigh moodily. I really wish I had a book or two from hell, if I did it would make it a lot easier to find whoever is watching me. Not to mention I would be able to make amulets and such to suppress my powers if need be. As it is I only remember a few simple spells that aren't too horribly helpful here…unless I can remember the detection spell. That would at least let me know if anyone entered my house without my permission…

I'm pulled from my thoughts by Miss Stevens calling my name. "Adrian!" I glower at her, uninterested in anything she has to say. "Will you come up and translate these phrases on the board to English," she smiles at me with false sweetness. She obviously thinks I'm not going to know what the words are since I wasn't paying attention. I shove out of my desk and walk confidently to the board. I pick up the chalk and quickly write seize the day, for victory, the die has been cast, and love conquers all. I step away from the board, twirling the chalk in my hands.

"Anything else, Miss Stevens?" Her smile falters. I hold back a smirk, pleased I popped her bubble. She clears her throat, "very good Miss Payne, but would you mind writing a phrase in Latin?" "Of course Miss Stevens," I say in mock bubbliness. I turn back to the board and chew on my lip, thinking. I smile when an old proverb comes to mind. I neatly write _auribus teneo lupum_ and set down the chalk. "You may go back to your seat." She looks completely deflated now. I nod, moving to my seat but I pause and glance back at her. "By the way Miss Stevens, it should be _ad victoriam_ not _ad victoria_."

I return to my seat, a heavy silence following my statement. Miss Stevens looks at what I wrote and swallows hard. "W-well class, uh, for the rest of the period I want you to pick your groups for the drawing project and start brainstorming." She retreats to her desk and hides behind a book. Whoops, I might have broken her. Maybe now she won't bother me…I did tell her several times during the week I was fluent in Latin so I can't feel too bad. Students around me start moving around and talking, forming groups. I smirk and doodle on my notebook again, ignoring the instructions to make a group. I don't care if I do this project alone. I rarely sleep so it's not like I have anything better to do. I stop drawing and frown. Right, I have to properly show Alfred how to feed off people without them noticing. I told him how I do it, but I should have realized I needed to show him. When it comes to being a vampire, he is definitely a visual learner.

"Hey," a nasally voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up to be greeted by a tall boy wearing black jeans, a blue hoodie, and a blue and yellow chullo. He's one of the kids that sits in the back of the classroom, I think his name is Craig. "Want to be in a group?" I raise an eyebrow, "Why, because I know this crap?" He flips me off, my eyes widen in surprise. "If you don't want to just say no." I laugh, grabbing his arm before he can turn away, "I'll be in a group with you." He nods, straight faced, "you care if Token joins us?" I shrug, "why not? He seems like he's pretty smart." "That's an understatement," he pulls a desk over to mine and waves over the tall, dark, and handsome Token, not that maybe Craig isn't good looking.

Token slides a desk over and sits. He holds his hand out to me, "We haven't properly met. I'm Token." I shake his hand, "Adrian, we have PE together." Token nods and gives the other boy a pointed look. He huffs and flips Token off but his angular faces stays stoic. "Craig." I lean forward, resting my chin on my hand, "aren't you in both drama classes?" Craig's mouth twitches upward slightly. "Why work hard when you don't have to." I smirk and nod in agreement. Token shakes his head and opens his Latin textbook. "You disagree?" I ask genuinely curious. I'm pretty sure I've seen these guy eat lunch together along with two other boys and in my experience, usually the slackers stay together and the studiers stick together.

"I just want to get into a good college." "So you take harder classes," I lean back and stretch, my spine popping. "No offense, but in my opinion unless you plan on becoming a doctor or something like that college is overrated." Craig snorts and covers his mouth with his hand, trying to smother his laughter. Token shrugs but looks a bit peeved, "to each his own I guess. Let's start thinking of ideas." Craig emerges from behind his hand, straight faced once more, "fine if we have to." I think I'm going to get along with Craig just fine.

...

I stare at the burger on my lunch tray with distaste. I'm glad I was able to find an empty table to sit at but it doesn't make having to eat food any less unpleasant. If the burger was raw, I would enjoy this meal. Unfortunately for me, anything that isn't a liquid, blood, or raw meat tastes like ashes. Butters has noticed I haven't been eating during lunch and with how muscular I am it wouldn't make sense if I consistently skip "meals". Now I have to choke down lunch at least every other day if I don't want to bring anymore extra attention to myself. I suppose I should start doing that at home as well, but whoever is watching me could have already figured out I'm not eating at all. In all reality I'm not even sure I'm being watched. It's just a feeling. In the past my gut instincts have always been right but who knows now. I could just be paranoid.

I grudgingly take a huge bite from the burger. If I have to eat this I might as well make it quick. I close my eyes and chew, trying to keep my face from scrunching up in disgust. I open my eyes and find my table is being swarmed by people. I freeze as Butters sits on one side of me and Craig on the other. Token, a brunette wearing a letterman, and a blonde with fly away hair sit across from us. "I'm telling you guys, they're trying to poison us! NRGH!" the blonde twitches violently at the end of his sentence. "Come on Tweek," Craig mumbles unpacking his packed lunch, "why would the school poison the lunches?" The blonde grabs his locks and pulls, "Don't you see man? It's so we'll be complacent and easy to handle. Look at her!" he points violently at me, still frozen and staring at all of them, "she's only eaten a little and they've already addled her brain!"

I shake my head and swallow. "No, no, really, I'm fine. You guys just caught me off guard." Tweek screeches and pulls his hair again, nearly knocking his tray off the table. Craig sighs and pushes his lunch towards Tweek, "trade me lunches. I'd rather have a burger than PB and J." Tweek's grip on his hair loosens. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Craig nods, his face ever blank, "I wouldn't have offered if I did." Tweek mumbles out a spew of thank yous and something about Craig being amazing for sacrificing his mind for him.

"Hey Adrian," I turn to Butters, who's whispering, "I'm glad you're eating today." I smile at him, "don't worry Butters, I'll be sure to keep better track of when I'm eating. It's like I told you yesterday, I just have a lot on my mind from all the changes that have happened in the last few months." He nods but doesn't prod any further like he tried to yesterday, thank goodness. I would feel awful if I ever lost my temper with Butters.

"Clyde, have you met Adrian yet?" Craig askes, taking a bite of his burger. The brunette shakes his head, "No but I've heard about her." He sticks his hand out, "Clyde." I grab his hand, eyebrow raised, "Adrian. What sort of things have you heard?" "Uhh.." he pauses looking uncomfortable, "I'd rather not say." I smirk, "I'm guessing some nasty stuff." "Nothing out of the ordinary bunbun," arms wrap around my shoulders, blonde hair poking out of the orange hoody next to my face. "Kenny, what have I said about calling me that in front of people I've just met?" "Come on," he rubs his cheek against mine, "you can't be mad at me I'm too adorable." I snort, "Butters is adorable. But you're right, I can't stay mad at you." I pause. I pull his hoodie off and lick his cheek. His grip loosens, an amused look on his face. Everyone at the table is staring at me. I laugh at their reaction, duck out of Kenny's arms, and stand, grabbing my bag. "Well gentlemen, I bid thee farewell."

I can feel their gazes follow me out of the cafeteria. I probably shouldn't do things like that but I've been finding that peoples' reactions to random moments of odd behavior worth the added rumors and stares. I've spent too much of my life trying to be invisible to anyone who wasn't the person I wanted to please the most. Plus, this way, people can't say I'm boring. Weird, perhaps, but not boring. I check my phone for the time. I still have fifteen minutes left for lunch. I head for the auditorium, not feeling like hanging out behind the school with the goths that frequent there. Besides, I doubt there will by anyone in the auditorium.

I slip through the double doors, submerging in darkness. I swiftly move down the rows, unable to see properly. I'm hit with the feeling that there's a crushing weight on my shoulders and I freeze midway down the aisle, bile rising in my throat. I try to swallow back the burning, but the lump in my throat is making it increasingly harder. My mind is racing. I can't do this. I can't live normally among humans. I'm not good enough for what God has planned for me. I don't deserve to live a normal life. Everything is my fault. I barely hear my bag hit the ground.

I crouch down and clamp my hand over my mouth, desperately trying not to vomit. My lungs are burning and it feels like there's a huge weight on my chest. I feel like I'm sinking into an abyss, all of my senses dulling. I clutch my shirt and curl in on myself, self-loathing thoughts still racing through my mind. I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I look up and see Damien's cocky smile.

"Don't!" I shove his hand away, a sob escaping. "Adrian!" he shakes me. I look at him but I only see Christophe through my blurred vision. He hesitantly pulls me into his arms. I push on his chest in a feeble attempt to break his grip. He holds me tighter. I give up struggling against him and let him comfort me. I take another shuddering breath and bury my face in his chest. My mind has finally quieted so I concentrate on evening out my breathing. I feel him shudder. I take one more deep breath, the last of the crushing feeling melting away.

I'm enveloped in his earthy and smoky scent. I feel like I could stay like this with him forever. I feel Christophe stiffen and grit my teeth when I realize what I'm thinking. I gently push away from him, staring at the floor. He doesn't move, leaving his legs stretched out on either side of me. I feel my face redden both from the position we are in and because he saw me break down. Thank god the lights are off. "So uh…" fuck I sound so weak right now. I take a deep breath, forcing myself to look him in the eyes, "So-sorry about that and thank you for….you know." Christophe has a look of mild interest on his face. I sigh, "look, I would really appreciate it if you don't mention this to anyone. Ever." He nods, "bien sûr." "Ok…" I'm guessing that means he won't say anything. Looks like I'm indebted to him now.

I slowly stand up and offer him my hand. Surprisingly he takes it and pulls himself up. "I owe you one," I mumble. His eyes widen ever so slightly, "pardon?" "I hate being indebted to people, so I owe you a favor to make us even." He smirks at me. "Are you sure you want to owe somezing to someone like me?" I snort, "despite what you just saw, I can handle anything." He chuckles, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure you can." He silently slips back into his seat just as the lights are turned on and students start filing into the auditorium. I grab my bag and go sit on the edge of the stage, wanting nothing more than for the school day to be done.

...

Why oh WHY didn't I go talk to the councilor after my anxiety attack to see if I could go home early? I pinch the bridge of my nose, starting to lose patience with the Freshman heckling me. For my final class Christophe and I are PC Principal's aids in PE. He decided that today would be a free day and Christophe and I would just supervise while he went to go do whatever. Unfortunately for me, this class is nothing but freshman and they heard that I trained with a MMA fighter and they don't believe me. So here we are, them throwing insults and such my way while Christophe watches with a smirk on his face. Thus far I've told them to mind their own business, but obviously I'm going to have to show them to make them shut up.

"Fine!" I snap. They look startled. "Who wants to fight me then?" All of them go quiet, eyes wide. I cross my arms and smirk, "that's what I thought." "Fight Christophe," one of the boys pipes up. I glance over at Christophe, his smile is gone. I smile, "I don't know if he wants in on our reindeer games, but by all means," I wave in his direction, "go ask him." The freshman looks terrified at the idea of having to ask something of Christophe and shakes his head frantically. I snort, "fine, pussy I'll ask." "Oooo," the rest of the class makes fun of the kid for wimping out. I roll my eyes and approach Christophe, keeping my arms crossed. "So Christophe, you feel like sparring?" "Non." Wow no thought or hesitation. "Come on," I whisper, "those little pecker heads won't leave me alone until we spar." "Zey aren't bozering me." "That's because they're already terrified of you," I growl. He sighs, "what's in it for moi?" I have no idea what this kid is interested in. "Ummm…..I could owe you another favor?" "D'accord." He shoves off the wall and walks to the little shitlings. I shrug I guess that was acceptable. I stand next to Christophe. "Listen up," I bark at them. "Here's how this is going to go. We will spar but we won't take any headshots on each other. Other than that everything else is fair game." I feel Christophe's intense gaze on me but ignore it. "If I win all next week you all must do whatever exercises I say without complaint." They start murmuring to each other. "If Christophe wins," I raise my voice over their talking, "I will convince PC Principal to let you have free days all week. Do you all still want to see us fight under these conditions?" All of them quickly agree they still want to see us fight. I bet they think Christophe will destroy me. "Alright, no crying if I win."

Christophe smiles a bit manically. Most people would find it unsettling but I find it oddly arousing. I avoid his gaze and pull my hair back into a pony tail. I trot over to some wrestling mats off to the side and drag a large one to the center of the gym. Everyone joins me, Christophe has his eyebrow raised at me. "What? I don't want to either of us to have to get hurt more than necessary." He growls and pulls his shirt and shoes off. It's like that huh? I pull my shoes off and pause. Fuck it, I take my tank top off leaving me in a black sports bra and compression shorts.

I face Christophe and move into a defensive stance, ignoring all the stares I'm receiving from the boys. Christophe is equally being stared at by the girls in the class and it's easy to see why. He's in fantastic shape. He's muscular without being bulky. I shiver involuntarily, remembering the feeling of his scarred skin from our encounter behind the school. I force my mind out of the gutter and concentrate on the task at hand.

"I don't zink so," he smirks at me, also getting into a defensive pose, "you started zis so you make ze first move." "Fine then." I straighten up and slowly circle him. "Remember no head shots." "Oui." I aim a kick straight at his ribs. He blocks and punches me in the side. I can tell he pulled his punch. "Fight me with earnest," he growls. I smile, "just making sure you actually know how to fight." I attack him seriously now, trying to fake him out. He manages to block every punch and kick I throw at him, but I've blocked all his counter attacks. I don't know how long this goes on, but most of the freshman are cheering Christophe on, some of them, mainly girls, are rooting for me.

I take a step back, keeping my hands up and breathing heavier than usual. I'm pleased to see he is also breathing heavily. I glance at the crowd and realize it has gotten bigger than just the PE class. I spot Cartman watching with a calculating look on his face. I'm kicked hard in the ribs. I grunt in pain and block a punch aimed at my other side. The look on Christophe's face screams pay attention. Is he mad or jealous I took my eyes off him? I push the thought out of my head and formulate a plan to finish this. He attacks, aiming another kick at my ribs. I block and wince. My arms are actually starting to hurt from all the blocking I'm doing.

He goes to kick again. I duck under his leg and sweep my leg under him, knocking him off his feet. He lands hard on his back. I immediately straddle him and assault him with a barrage of punches to his shoulders since I can't hit him in the face. He gets over the shock of being knocked down and grabs my hands, launching himself up so he is now on top of me. Dammit! I couldn't stop him simply because he's so much bigger than me. He has my arms pinned above my head and managed to straddle my waist so my legs are trapped. I wiggle around trying to free my legs. He just squeezes his legs until I can't move anymore. "Agh!" I yell in frustration. If I didn't have to hold back my strength I would be able to beat him.

He smiles gently at me and whispers, "pardon." He gets off me and stands, the freshman cheering. He offers his hand to me, his natural scowl back on his face. I take his hand and stand. The bell rings. The students disperse, the freshmen gleefully heading to the locker rooms. "At least someone's happy you won," I give him a crooked smile. He shakes his head, "I cannot call zat a win. You would 'ave won if you could 'ave 'it me normally when you knocked me down." I smile and grab my tank and shoes, "yea but given the parameters of the fight you won fair and square." "Let us call it a draw, oui?" "If that'll appease you. Later," I give him a slight wave and head to the locker rooms. Time for a scalding shower.

"Payne! DeLorne!" For fuck's sake. I turn on my heels. PC Principal storms over to us. "What's this I'm hearing about you two fighting during class?! To my office NOW!" We both sigh and leave the gym without protest. We both know it's useless to argue with him until we get to his office. PC Principal follows us. His intense stare is making it hard for me to think of a good excuse. We enter his office and each pull a chair in front of his desk and sit. He sits behind his desk and clasps his hands. "Explain."

"We were fighting," Christophe says point blank. Well so much for thinking of an excuse. "Why were you fighting." I sigh, "we weren't fighting for real. The class heard that I trained with a MMA fighter for a couple years and they wouldn't leave me alone until I proved it. So I asked Christophe if he would spar with me and he agreed." PC Principal gives me an incredulous look. I shrug, "we used a wrestling mat and didn't hit each other in the head." He huffs and grabs a file, pulling out a few papers. "Adrian, you're new here and have had a rather rough summer so I will let you go with a warning. Christophe… This is rather minor compared to other visits to this office so I'm not going to bother to punish you. You're both dismissed."

I close the door behind us on our way out. I can't help but feel relieved. It would have blown to be stuck in detention for a week…or to be suspended for that matter. I already have too much time on my hands as it is. "Weak." I didn't even notice Cartman lurking by the door. Christophe crosses his arms and glares, "what do you zink you're doing?" Cartman ignores him, "so weak you didn't get in trouble." For some reason I feel like that was aimed more at me than Christophe. I slowly raise my hand and extend my middle finger, licking the length of my finger. The look of surprise then anger on his face is priceless. I smile and walk away. "What a freak." I ignore his loud comment and head for my locker.

I turn down the hall my locker is located and see someone leaning against the lockers near mine. It's definitely not Kenny, his orange hoody is so loud you can see it a mile away. The closer I get the more it's looking like Craig. As I approach he turns and raises his hand in greeting. "Adrian, I was starting to think you left already," he has a slight smile on his face. I nod, "Craig." I quickly enter my combo and open the door, sorting through what I need to take home and what can stay.

"Sooo," he mutters, leaning next to me, "I was wondering if you would want to go to Token's party tonight with me." I pause, taken aback. I've been hearing murmurs of the party at Token's tonight, but I also heard certain girls really didn't want me there so I assumed I was not and would not be invited. "Won't Token be mad you invited someone his girlfriend's friends don't particularly like?" I stuff everything in my bag and pull it out. "No. Nicole doesn't have a problem with you so he won't give a fuck." I turn to him, thinking and biting my lip. This could be the perfect opportunity to show Alfred how to discreetly feed off of someone. "Would I be able to bring a friend? He's driving up from Denver to visit." I start walking to the main entrance of the school, Craig walks next to me, his hands shoved in his hoodie. He shrugs, "as long as it's just him I don't see why it would be a problem." I nod.

"He's not like your boyfriend or something is he?" I stop, surprised by the question. I cock my head and smile sweetly at him, "aw is big tall Craig jealous?" His face turns a little pink. He turns his head and mumbles something. "I'm just messing with you," I laugh, lightly touching his side and continuing to walk. "No he's not my boyfriend or anything like that." "Sooo…" he trails off watching me from the corner of his eyes. I sigh and stop once more, facing him directly. He looks down at me, stoic as usual. "Let's get a few things straight before I answer." He nods. "I'm not looking to be in a meaningful relationship and don't plan to ever. All I want is no strings attached casual shit. Understand?"

He smirks and leans down, whispering lowly, "so basically you're looking for casual sex, right?" I shiver. "Yes." He grabs my waist, pulling me to my tiptoes. "Good," he murmers in my ear. He leans down farther and bites the crook of my neck. I gasp, raking my nails on his forearms. He pulls back and releases my waist, smirking. "I'll pick you up around eight." He turns and leaves. Well. That just happened. Maybe this is perfect timing for me to mess around for a night…Maybe I'm worrying too much about the possibility of being watched. After all what's the worst that can happen? I get attacked by a bunch of mercenaries that have no idea how to kill me. There's no way they would to it in broad daylight in front of a bunch of people so fuck it. I'm going to take my own advice and not worry so much. I smile, the bite mark throbbing a little. Tonight is going to be fun.


	6. Let's get These teen hearts beating fast

**Finally got my butt moving and got a new chapter! Apologies to anyone who was waiting. I hope this fat chapter helps make up for my procrastination. Enjoy! Also there is explicit smut in the chapter, so if you don't like it I separated it with a horizontal line. If you aren't into that sort of thing don't read it. WARNING: CURSING AND ADULT THEMES**

* * *

 **Let's get These teen hearts beating faster**

"How are you feeling?" I question Alfred, drying my hair with a towel. "Better, thank you." He is determinedly staring at the wall. "Can't you get dressed and stop walking around in nothing but a towel?" "All in good time. Besides, you didn't complain that one night," I smirk at him. He glances at me and blushes, looking away once more. "Yes, well you caught me off guard and were coming on rather strong. It was very unprofessional and won't happen again." I sigh, "so you've told me. You shouldn't worry so much. I am going to respect your wishes and as fun as it was, I won't try to seduce again. So relax and stop acting so damn professional around me."

"Alright I will try. I'm just used to always being formal with the boss." I nod, choosing not to respond properly. I'd rather not get on the subject of Father. "Oh," he sounds excited, "did I tell you I discovered a new power?" "What?! What is it?" I dive onto the bed next to him, stoked he found something new. "Ok, watch carefully." Alfred closes his eyes, face scrunched in concentration. His skin seems to ripple, changing a few shades lighter. His white hair fades to black and grows rapidly on one side. His body shrinks and his face morphs and changes until I'm staring into my own face.

He opens his eyes, now the same deep blue as mine and gives me a goofy smile, "isn't this the coolest?" My jaw drops open, he even sounds just like me. His smile falters. "You're not mad, are you?" I close my mouth and laugh. "Of course I'm not mad, the fact you used coolest to describe this just shocked me. Can you make yourself look like anyone?" He nods, smiling again, "Yes. I can make up my own person to. So far though I haven't been able to look like someone else for a full day." "How long can you hold it?" He taps his chin, thinking, "about thirteen hours I think." "That's perfect!" I get up from my belly and sit by him, "you can make yourself look a little younger so I can say you just started college rather than being a senior in college."

He frowns, "do you really think it's a good idea to bring me to a high school party?" I snort. "It definitely is. You already filled up on my blood so there's no way you'll lose it and it's the perfect opportunity to show you how easy it is to feed off people without them noticing." He still looks unsure. "Take that look off my face, it looks nicer smiling." He laughs, "that it does. I think I'll stop being you now. I would never want to be in the position you're in." His frame stretches back to his usual height and his skin molds itself back to him. "Good, it was weirding me out talking to myself."

I get up and go to my dresser, digging through it. "What did you get at the mall to wear?" "You'll see. By the way," I turn to look at him, a mischievous look is plastered on his face, "I got you an outfit to. I know you told me not to but I couldn't resist." I roll my eyes at him, "you just want your own life size Barbie to dress how you please." He shrugs, "I'm into fashion, so sue me." "At least one of us is," I smile and go back to digging. I never would have thought he was into fashion. He was always so quiet whenever I went to the office before my parents tried to kill me that I thought he was a bookworm. I never would have thought he was into fashion and followed the trends almost obsessively.

"Here we go," I smile, pulling out the lacey black bra and boyshort panties. I drop the towel around my ankles. Alfred makes a choking sound, "you could warn a guy before doing something like that." "Yeah yeah," I mumble slipping the set on. I glance at the clock. I have fifteen minutes before Craig will be here. "We better hurry up," I grab the shopping bag and dump the contents onto the bed. I pick up the red denim shorts, raising my eyebrow at the inch of black lace going around the legs. "I wish you wouldn't prance around in your underwear," he grumbles, his face pink. I ignore his remark, "these are interesting…" "Trust me they will look good on you." I shrug and pull them on.

He hands me a black studded belt. I quickly pull it through the loops and grab the black shirt from him. I hold it up and wrinkle my nose. It's pretty loose and the back is made up of thin lines of fabric. "What?" he questions. "It looks weird." He huffs and crosses his arms, "girl, just put the thing on and trust me." I can't help but giggle, "alright alright." I put the shirt on and exam myself in the full-length mirror on the back of my door. I look good, if I do say so myself. "I have to admit you know what you're talking about, Alfred." "I fucking know," he smiles cockily at me. "Mmhmm," I go into the bathroom and apply black eyeliner around my eyes, making it a bit thicker than usual.

"You're not going to go too crazy with the makeup are you?" Alfred watches me, frowning. "You already have nice skin; it would be a pity to cover it with that gunk." I turn to him, putting my hand on my chest, "why, Alfred! I do believe you are trying to sweet talk me." He snorts, "trust me sweetheart, you would know if I was sweet talking you." I laugh, "see this is a lot more fun when you're not all serious." He laughs, "when you're right you're right." I smirk at him, "I fucking know."

I turn back to the mirror and brush my hair out. "You better get changed, Craig should be here soon." "Ok but don't look until I'm done. It would ruin the effect." "You're such a queen," I tease him. He leaves, huffing and mumbling a retort. I concentrate on getting my pile of hair to stay on the right side. It's still damp but I'm going to let it air dry so my hair will have some natural wave to it. I adjust by bra and yell into the bedroom, "you ready yet?" "Yea com on in." His voice sounds slightly higher pitched than before. I exit the bathroom and can't help but stare at Alfred. Not only does he look younger, but his hair is now a deep red and styled similarly to mine, only his hair reaches just past his shoulders. His ear I can see now as several piercings. He's wearing a black band tee and black skinny jeans. He grins toothily at me, "you should see your face." I'm at a loss what to say. This is such a different style from his suits. "You copied my hairstyle," I finally say. His smile widens, "believe it or not but this is actually how I dressed and looked in high school." I cough in my hand, muffling a laugh. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Sorry, sorry," I wave my hand at him, "I'm just having a hard time imagining you being rebellious ever." "Hartty har har," he crosses his arms. "By the way, I'm going to go by Blane tonight. I figured it would be best not to use my real name." I nod and say it several times quietly to help me remember.

The doorbell rings, making me jump. "For the toughest girl I know, you're easily startled." "Shut up," I grumble pushing past him. He laughs and follows me downstairs. I go straight for the door and swing it wide open. Craig is standing there, his hands shoved into a blue hoodie. He looks me up and down. "Adrian," he says straight faced. "Craig." I move aside, a silent invitation to come in. He waves in the direction of his car and enters. I poke my head outside and see Kenny, bounding to the house. "Bunbun!" he glomps me and swings me inside. "Kenny," I gasp, surprised he is here. He puts me back on the ground but keeps me in his grip.

"Please tell me you didn't agree to go Token's party with this miscreant!" Craig flips him off, "fuck you McCormick." I manage to slip out of Kenny's vice like grip and retreat to the couch. Craig flops down, putting his head on my lap, "not my fault you were too slow McCormick." "Adrian," Kenny whines, wrapping his arms around me from behind, "are you really going to let Tucker be so snarky?" I pat his cheek, "sorry, Kenny, but he has a point and I want people to be themselves while at my house." "Where's your friend?" Craig is staring me down. "Jealous, Tucker?" I can hear the smirk in Kenny's voice. Craig flips him off. I ignore their antics. "That's a good question."

"Here," 'Blane' comes from the kitchen, holding three bottles up. "I thought we could have some fun before we go over." Kenny lets go of me and walks over to Blane. "Adrian didn't say her friend was sooo good looking. I'm Kenny," he holds his hand out. Blane smirks and puts a bottle in his hand, "Blane." Blane walks to me and hands me a bottle, "you two get to share." I open it and take a gulp. "Mmmm," I moan, "Blane you're a saint for getting the toasted caramel." He sinks into the love seat, "I fucking know." Craig sits up, takes the bottle, and takes a large swig. He hands it back to me, "that is good."

I take another gulp. It takes a lot of alcohol to get me drunk and I intend to do just that. "Let's play I've never," Kenny grins, sitting next to Blane. "How's that one go again?" I ask. I've never really played drinking games. "It's super easy," Craig drapes his arm around my shoulders. "We go around the room and one person says one thing they've never done. Everyone who has done it before has to drink." I nod, "Kenny, it was your idea so you start." "Alright. I've never dated anyone longer than four months. Blane and I both drink. "Alright…" Blane glances at me and smirks, "I've never had sex with a man." I give him a dirty look and drink, along with Kenny.

"I feel like you're trying to specifically get me really drunk." Blane shrugs, "could be." "Humph. In that case, I've never had sex with a girl." All three drink. A ghost of a smile flashes across Craig's face, "I've never given head." "Goddammit." I grab the bottle from Craig's hand and guzzle it down. I pull it from my lips and hold it up, "happy fuckers? There's only like a fourth left now." "Wow," Craig sounds impressed. Blane laughs, "that a girl."

We go around few more times and before I know it it's nine. Blane finishes his bottle in one gulp and Kenny finishes the bottle he had to share with Craig and I. Kenny grimaces, "How the hell are the two of you not on your asses? You both drank at least a full bottle by yourself." I shrug, "I had to gain a high tolerance to keep up with Blane." Blane chuckles and stands up, stretching. "Well I vote we head for this party. I'm starting to get a nice buzz and I don't want it to wear off." "I agree," Craig says, also standing and stretching. He doesn't seem to be worse for wear. "Am I the only one almost drunk?" Kenny whines, draping himself on the arm of the couch. "The two of you were too busy trying to get Adrian drunk. It's not my fault I only had to drink a few times." "Touché." I stand and sway, feeling a little light headed from the alcohol. "Is Token's house walking distance?" Craig nods, "it'll probably only take five minutes to get there, if that." "Awesome. I'm going to get some shoes, then we can leave."

….

The party is in full swing when we arrive. A mob of people is dancing in what I can only guess is the dining room. The music is loud but it isn't overwhelming. Craig leans towards me, "I'm going to find Token and Clyde. You guys go to the kitchen and help yourselves to any drinks and food out," he points through the mob to a doorway. I take a deep breath and dive into fray, flowing by bodies as easily as smoke. I reach the kitchen and turn to Blane and Kenny laughing, "that was easy, ri-" I stop when I see they aren't behind me. I can see them struggling to get through the crowd. "Onward steed!" Kenny yells, hopping on Blane's back. "Phhft," I can't help but laugh at the exasperated look on Blane's face and his attempt to dodge bodies while carrying the blonde. I shake my head and turn back to the kitchen, still chuckling.

There's an impressive amount of alcohol spread across the counters and the island is laden with snacks. I spot an unopened bottle of 151 rum. I grab it smiling, this could fuck even me up. I snap it open and take a large gulp. I suck in some air and enjoy the burning sensation. Now I almost regret sneaking that shot of Everclear before we left my house.

"You sure you can 'andle zat?" I jump, spinning around and coming face to face with Christophe. I stifle a laugh, trying to look stern. Everything seems really funny. "You 'bout gave me a damn heart attack," I fight to keep my face straight. "What if I would have dropped this?" I thrust the bottle at him, some of it slopping out and running down my hand. "Woops," I giggle and lick the burning liquid off my hand. His eyes are boring a hole into my head. I ignore him and turn to the sink. I put the bottle off to the side and hastily wash my hands. I reach for the bottle just for it to be snatched away by the tall French kid.

"Chriiistophe," I pout at him, doing my best to give him puppy eyes. He just smirks and lifts the bottle before taking a drink. I give up on the sad eyes and scowl, crossing my arms. "You sir, are a stealer." "What are you going to do about it?" he taunts. I narrow my eyes, "I will climb you like a freaking monkey." Christophe snorts. "Don't doubt her," Blane warns, still carrying Kenny," "she'll do it just to prove she isn't bluffing." "For the love of God, doubt her Christophe!" Kenny says enthusiastically, "I really want to see that." Christophe shakes his head, "as fun as zat sounds I will pass." He gives me back the bottle. I give him a huge smile and down another drink.

Blane drops Kenny, the latter complaining loudly. "Seriously Adrian, you should slow down." "Yes mother," I grumble. "Would it make you feel better if I mix it?" He nods. He bends so his mouth is next to my ear and whispers, "don't forget, you have to show me it is possible to feed discreetly in a crowded room." "Oh, right." Christophe is watching us carefully, Kenny on the other hand is too busy picking out his own bottle to notice our exchange. Blane straightens up and grabs a bottle of vodka. I sigh and grab a cup, mixing the rum with a soda.

"Now what?" I wonder aloud. "I know just where to go," Kenny grins, grabbing my hand. In turn I grab Blane and Kenny leads us back through the dancing crowd. He pulls us to the living room. Cartman, Bebe, Kyle, Wendy, Stan, and Red are all sitting in a circle on the floor. "What's the game for tonight?" Kenny askes. "Truth or dare," Bebe giggles, her cheeks are a little flushed, no doubt from alcohol. "No spin the bottle? Booo." Bebe shrugs at him, "Wendy and Stan wanted to play something and they won't kiss anyone but each other." Kenny shakes his head and walks away. I go to follow. " 'Ey! New girl." I turn back. Cartman is staring me down. "I bet you're too much of a pussy to join us." I flip him off, "fuck you ERIC," I put emphasis on his name. Everyone calls him by his last name, so it's more disrespectful if I call him by his first name.

Bebe and Kyle scoot back to make room for me. I sit between them, grateful I don't have to sit next to Wendy or Red. "You in Blane?" "Naw," he says, flopping on the couch, "I'd rather watch people make fools of themselves rather than make a fool of myself." "Party pooper." He just sticks his tongue out at me. I turn my attention back to the circle, "so, do you guys have any specific rules or is it a free-for-all?" "We have four rules," Kyle says. He holds up a finger for every rule, "one: you must pick at least one truth and one dare. Two: you can't pick the person who picked you. Three: if you refuse to do your truth or dare, you take a drink. Lastly: if the dare involves more than one person, everyone must consent with what the dare is. If not, then the darer must give a new dare." I nod.

"Isn't Adrian a boy's name," Cartman askes bluntly, taking a drink of Mountain Dew. "Cartman!" Kyle scowls at him. I wave off the question, "It's fine. Technically how my name is spelt, yes. Now can we move on and get on with this game?" Cartmen opens his mouth but is cut off by Kyle, "It's Red's turn to pick someone." Red shoots me a glare, "Adrian." Fucking lovely. "Ok…let's get the truth out of the way." She doesn't even pause to think, "what's your number?" I snort. That's a pretty tame question. "Three." Almost everyone looks surprised. "But aren't you-" "You only get one question," I cut off Red. She shrinks back at my stern tone.

"Now then, Kyle," I give him a small smile, "what will it be?" He ponders, "I get the feeling you're not someone who will hold back, so I will go with truth." "Good choice," Blane says loudly. I roll my eyes, "don't mind him." I chew my lip, trying to think of question for the red head. Should I continue to pander to their perception of me being a slut by asking a dirty question, or should I avoid the subject of sex? Fuck it, I'll do whatever takes my fancy in the moment. "Ok, I'll start off easy. What's something you're embarrassed to admit you like?" Kyle groans and Stan muffles a laugh. Kyle exhales and softly says, "I love Lady Gaga." I giggle. Not because he likes Lady Gaga, but because it's something I would never admit to either. His cheeks turn pink. "Sorry sorry," I wave my hand, "I wasn't laughing at you just something I was thinking. Please, continue."

The game continues and we go around several times with the most exciting dare being Bebe and Red giving each other a peck on the lips. Whenever I pick someone they choose truth, apparently, no one is brave enough to receive a dare from me. "You guys are no fun at this game," I down the rest of my drink. "That's why I never play with them," Craig sits behind me, resting his chin on my head. I start to smile but freeze when I see the longing look on Bebe's face. She realizes I'm watching her and looks down. She totally has a thing for Craig. I wonder if he likes her… I reach up with one hand and caress his cheek, momentarily diving into his thoughts. It's strange, everything sounds muffled, but for a fleeting moment I feel his desire to be with the blonde followed with the feeling of not being good enough.

I remove my hand and sigh. Guess I won't be hooking up with the lovely raven hair tonight. "Bebe," her head jerks up and I smile. "Let me give you a bolder dare and in return you give a bold dare to, ok?" She thinks for a moment and nods, "ok, but as long as it's nothing too crazy." I nod back, "agreed. But feel free to go crazy with mine. Will you do the honors and go first?" "Ok…" she goes silent. "I dare you to go dance until a guy starts dancing with you and you can't invite one by asking or gesturing." "Oooo that's a good one," I grin and stand, wobbling in my heels. "I forgot I was wearing these," I laugh. "Now then for your dare. You have to makeout with Craig as long as I'm dancing alone." The look of surprise on Bebe and Craig's face is priceless.

I prance off, pleased with myself. I did break my no using powers rule though. Oh well, in this case, I feel like something good will come of it. When I reach the dancing area, I look back and see Bebe watching me nervously. Craig looks confused. I give him a small smile before diving into the fray, looking for Tolken. When I find him, I pull him off to the side. He leans down to hear me better. "Could you do me a favor?" I ask loudly. "I have to do a dare involving dancing. Would you play Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days followed by Flesh by Simon Curtis?" He nods and pulls his phone out, adding my requests and moving them to play after bad romance. I give him a thumbs up, "thank you!" I move my way back to the edge of the crowd so Bebe can see me. I'm now glad Alfred convinced me to wear heels. Heels are the best thing to wear if you're trying to attract a guy when you're dancing. At least that's what Christine, the succubus, told me. She taught me how to dance as well as the best ways to please Damien in the bedroom.

"Are you lost?" I'm pulled from my thoughts by Christophe's question. "Zere you are," he smirks, taking a drink from the bottle of rum I abandoned. I shake my hands, butterflies fluttering in my belly at the thought of dancing. "I am flattered you are so 'appy to see moi zat you are nervous," he teases. "Ha, you wish DeLorne. I always get nervous before I dance." He moves closer so our bodies are only inches apart. He brings his face close to mine and says lowly, "Eet makes you look cute and…vulnerable." Damn the confidence on this one. I hear Bad Romance start to play in the background. I part my lips and tilt my head back, as if to kiss him. But as he moves to close the gap, I turn my head and steal the rum, taking a large gulp.

I hand the bottle back to him, "thanks for the liquid courage, but I need to dance to this." With that, I spin away from him and move closer to everyone dancing, making sure the truth or darers can still see me. I take a deep breath and exhale. I close my eyes and slowly start to dance. I must keep my mind from imagining what my body is doing or I'll start overthinking, and if I do that my dancing will turn into a hot mess. That's what Christine called it anyways. I open my eyes and I'm fully into it on the final chorus. The song ends and I feel ready for my first song. I was going to use Porn Star Dancing as a warm up, but Bad Romance worked just as well. If I'm lucky I'll be done dancing after my first song. I look over to the living room just as the first scree of the guitar begins. Bebe and Craig seem to be making out enthusiastically. I feel a stab of disappointment on missing out on bedding him, but it's still early and I may yet find someone to share a bed with.

I let myself imagine what it would have been like to be with Craig as I move to the beat. As I move across the dancefloor, I notice many of the party goers aren't dancing as much as before. This makes me smile. I was hoping people would be unsure how to dance to this song or wouldn't want to, just so it would make people notice me. I usually like to stay under the radar, but if I don't want to be dancing all night I need to peacock a little.

Sure enough, people are watching me, unfortunately no one has tried to join me. I catch Christophe's eye just as the song ends. His gaze is so intense it sends a shiver down my spine. He looks like a predator about devour his prey. I find myself wishing I could gesture to entice him over. I hold his gaze until the thumping bass of Flesh starts up. I slowly drag my hand through my hair and sway my hips, inviting him that way. He doesn't move. I drop my gaze and scan the crowd, looking for any other possible takers.

Everyone is starting to dance again, grinding against their partners. I let out a breath. If I can't get anyone to dance with me after the next song I think I'm going to admit defeat. This is no fun without a partner. I glance back over to the living room and see that Bebe and Craig are gone. I smirk to myself, at least someone is getting some. Since I no longer need to be seen, I let myself drift a little deeper into the crowd. At least this way I will have some physical contact, even if it's accidental. I continue to sweep the crowd and make eye contact with a younger looking boy. He might be a Sophomore. I wouldn't sleep with someone that young, but I just need someone to dance with. I give him a soft smile. He smiles back and starts to move towards me. He stops and turns pale, instantly turning back the way he came.

I curse and turn around, just to run into Christophe's hard chest. "Sorry but you will 'ave to settle wiz dancing wiz me." "No wonder that kid turned tale and ran," I giggle. The song ends. "You're a little late don't you think?" "Non," he whispers, putting his hands on my hips, "now I get to 'ave you for the full song." I raise my eyebrow at him as the next song begins. He points, "I 'ave seen zem watching you." "So you're on to me little reindeer games." "Oui. Zat and I was enjoying watching you." I shiver at the feeling of his breath on my neck. "Lucky you," I murmur. I pause when I realize it's Flesh playing again. He smirks at the puzzled look on my face. "Do not overzink eet." "Mmm," I hum, lightly pushing off him.

This is the perfect opportunity to prove to Alfred that it is possible to feed without getting caught in a large crowd. I walk slowly around him, dragging my finger down his back. I feel a shiver run down his spine. He turns to me, putting us in the perfect position for Blane to see what I'm doing. I turn my back to Christophe and dance, mostly using my hips. His hands slip around my waist, pressing himself to my back and moving with me.

When I hear the chorus about to begin again, I turn to face him. I reach up and pull on the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. I lick his collar bone up to his neck and lightly bite him. He groans quietly. I massage a spot on his neck with my tongue and as gently as I can, extend my fangs just enough to draw blood. He takes a sharp intake of air but doesn't try to push me away. I kiss all around the punctures and lick up any blood that starts to run. I then gently suck on the wounds, swallowing two mouthfuls of blood. I run my tongue over the punctures several times before I pull away from him.

He grabs my face and brings his lips crashing to mine, the leather of his fingerless gloves feels surprisingly nice on my skin. I can feel my body heating up from the fiery kiss. I let go of his collar and slip my finger into his waistband. The song ends just as I lightly bite his lip. I groan internally and force myself to push him away, "sorry big boy, but I'm done dancing." He growls, "can you really walk away from somezing like zis so easily?" I bring my mouth close to his ear and whisper, "would it be any fun if it was too easy?" I bite his ear and make my escape to the living room before he can respond.

Wendy, Stan, Kyle, and Red are the only ones still in a circle. I plop next to Blane on the couch. "Please tell me you saw that," I say in a hushed voice as the others continue the game. He nods, "but what if he would have pushed you away?" "You hold on tightly until you can tell what they are going to do. If the try to pull back, you just have to quickly lick the wound and say you thought they would like it or something like that. Easy peasy."

"Hey, Adrian." I bring my attention back to the circle. "Are you still playing?" Wendy askes, her face is now flushed. "Uh, yea I'm still in," I'm taken aback by her friendliness. I get up and sit next to Kyle once more. "Great," she smiles, "by the way that was really hot!" "Oh, thanks." She just nods happily and steals a kiss from Stan. Red on the other hand looks pissed. "Anyways," Red says loudly, "it's my turn to pick someone and I pick you again." "Dare," I say stone faced. I see her eyes dart towards the kitchen and she smiles.

I look in that direction and see Cartman coming this way. "I dare you to makeout with the next person to come into the living room." "Dammit, fine." She looks pleased with herself. I grimace. I really don't want to make out with Cartman, he seems like he is a vile person. At the last possible moment, he changes his mind and goes down a hallway. "Thank God," I sigh with relief. "Let's keep going while we wait," Kyle suggest. "Yea," Stan agrees. "Ok, Wendy." I may be pushing my luck by picking her but what the hell. "Yay!" she giggles, "I pick dare." "Ok…." I chew on my lip, thinking. I know she won't do anything that involves anything with another boy and I don't want to be too mean. "I dare you to go ask five people if they have seen your penis." Stan and Kyle both laugh. Red continues to glare at me and Wendy stands enthusiastically, wobbling. "Easy!" She practically skips off. I turn to Blane, "hey Blane, be a doll and watch for the next person to come in here, won't you?" He gives me a thumbs up, chugging down his alcohol. I give him a dirty look. "What?" he sticks his tongue out, "mission accomplished, now I can let loose." Fair enough.

Stan has dared Kyle to run through the house in his underwear. Amused, I watch Kyle strip and take off running. "This is a lot more fun with bolder dares," Stan chuckles, watching his friend disappear from view. "Isn't it though. Hey, Stan, share some of that will you?" I point at the half full bottle he's holding. He hands it to me, "Wendy probably shouldn't have any more anyways." I chuckle, "yea, she must have had quite a bit to be nice to me." I take a drink and hold it back to him. He shakes his head, "you keep it." "Sweet, thanks!" I down half of what's left.

"Your suiter has arrived!" Blane yells, laughing at himself. We all look to see Christophe, sitting on the opposite end of the couch as Blane. "Goddammit!" Red stands in a huff and leaves. "Does this mean I don't have to do my dare?" "You totally do, dude!" "Do what?" Wendy askes, sitting in Stan's lap. "She still has to do her dare." "Do it!" she cheers. "Fine, fine," I smile and finish off the bottle. I stand and feel a little light headed. "It's been fun, but I have a feeling we will disband soon, so I bid thee good night," I mock bow at the two of them and turn to Christophe.

He has his usual bored look on his handsome face. "Sooo," I say approaching him. Blane promptly excuses himself. Christophe looks at me lazily, his head resting on his hand. "I have some more reindeer games I must complete." He rolls his eyes and looks away. "Aww don't be mad," I climb into his lap so that I'm straddling his waist. I nibble on his ear, "we both know this is driving you crazy." He pushes me back, "yes but is zis going to lead to anyzing more zan a cock tease." I pause.

All my instincts tell me to not get any more involved with him than I already have. But damn do I want him. Against my better judgment, I give him a peck on the lips, "for just one night." With those four words, he kisses me with a new desperation. I gasp at the intensity and he slips his tongue in my mouth. I let him have dominance, for now. I tangle my hands in his hair and grind my hips against his. He growls and stands up, breaking our kiss. I keep my legs wrapped around his waist and assault his neck with bites and kisses. I let him carry me through the house, not caring what's going on around me. I bite his ear and vaguely hear a door open.

* * *

He kicks the door closed behind us leaving us in darkness. He slams me against the door. I gasp and throw my head back. He takes advantage and buries his face in my neck, biting me back. I moan and claw at his back. He pulls back and kisses me. Our tongues dance together. I fumble with his pants until I get his belt unbuckled. He pulls me off the door, grabbing my ass with both hands. He moves a few steps and roughly tosses me on a bed. I prop myself up on my elbows and watch as he pulls his shirt off. Even in the dark, I can see the scars that mar his body. They turn me on just as much as his toned body.

I sit up and pull my shirt off, tossing it to the side. He leans over me and give me rough kiss, biting my lip hard enough to make it bleed. "Zat is pay back," he says in a low voice, biting my neck. In turn, I pierce his neck with my fangs. He groans and runs his hands down my side. I take a small sample of his blood, just enough to get a proper taste. I'm filled with intense pleasure.

A moan escapes my lips, my body feels on fire. I pull back and pull at his pants, frantic to get them off. He pushes my down and slowly unbuttons them and slides them off, revealing an impressive bulge hidden only by his underwear. "Like what you see?" I respond by lurching up and pulling him down, kissing him hard. He breaks the kiss just long enough to undo my belt and slide my shorts off. He sits back to get a proper look at me. His eyes are glazed over with lust.

"Come on," I whine, pulling my panties down and squirming under his gaze. "Are you being shy?" he smirks at me. "Bitch please," I kick them off the rest of the way, "just hurry up and fuck me." We go into a frenzy, running our hands all over each other, exploring the other's body. He rips my bra off and cups my breast, sucking on the other. "Ahh," I reach down and pull his member free of his underwear and stroke. Christophe growls and lightly bites, causing me to gasp more.

He pulls back and flings off the offending clothing. In one fluid motion, he flips me onto my stomach. I get on my knees and start to move top prop myself up, but he wraps his hand in my hair and shoves my face into the mattress. With his other hand, he tightly grips my hip. I feel him at my entrance, teasing me. I groan with need. He leans over me and pulls my head back, whispering in my ear, "tell me what you want." "I want you," I gasp out. He slaps my butt. "Aahh," I gasp. "Want to try zat again?" "Come on," I whine in frustration, "I already told you to fuck me, what more could you need?" "Hm," he pulls back so his body is no longer touching mine. "Wait!" I cry out. "Zen tell me what you want." Tears of need prick at my eyes, "I want your dick inside me." "Good girl," he moans, pushing into me.

His pace is frantic. We moan and gasp, both lost in ecstasy. He suddenly pulls my hair back hard, making me yell out in pleasure. I prop myself up on my elbows and arch my back. His pace slows as he leans over and bites my ear. "You feel amazing, mon chéri," his voice is husky. "Christophe," I gasp out, "don't you dare stop." He kisses my neck and slams into me franticly once more. Warmth seems to pool in my belly, inadvertently making my toes curl. Christophe lets go of my hair and massages me. "Christophe!" I cry out. The hand on my hip tightens.

I cry out as I climax, my muscles spasming. Christophe groans pushing into me one more time, releasing his seed. My arms and legs give out, leaving me panting on my belly. Christophe falls next to me on his back. "Sheet," he groans. "Mmm," I hum in response. He looks at me and rolls onto his side so he's facing me. "I would ask 'ow it was for you, but I zink we boz know you enjoyed zat as much as I did." "So not at all." He raises his eyebrow and give me a 'really' look. I sigh, "fine. That was the best I've had in a long time. That what you want to hear?" "Only if it is ze truz," he smiles at me lazily. I half-heartedly flip him off. He reaches over to my face, but I bat his hand away.

"Feisty as ever I see." "You're being rather cuddly for the bad, scary boy of the school," I retort, turning on my side. He shrugs. I try to suppress a yawn, but my eyelids are feeling heavier by the second. I close my eyes. I don't want to sleep, but my body is demanding it. I feel a hand brush hair from my face. I snort and roll over, turning my back to Christophe. He wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me to his chest, burying his face in my hair. I'm too tired to protest or resist and let sleep overtake me.


	7. In Restless Dreams I Walked Alone

**Oh my goodness, this took me way too long to update for how pitifully short this chapter is (I'm so sorry!). I could not for the life of me get this chapter where I wanted it to go. I rewrote this so many times it was ridiculous. Usual WARNING of language and minor blood/violence. A favorite, follow, or review would be greatly appreciated! Please enjoy, and again so sorry!**

* * *

 **In Restless Dreams I Walked Alone**

My sleep is plagued with dreams of being hunted. Damien keeps calling for me and death screams pierce the air, but I don't stop running through the darkness. Damien appears in front of me and dives at me, snarling. I manage to pull myself back into full conciseness before he reaches me. I hiss in pain and grab my head. It feels like my head is going to split in half. I squeeze my eyes tight and try to will the pain away.

I curl up in a ball and shiver, not just from cold. I have a sinking feeling something shitty is going to happen today. Blankets fall over me. I pull the blankets off my head and peek out. Christophe is lounging against the headboard. His legs and waist are under the sheets, but I suspect he's still completely naked like I am.

"Thanks," I whisper. "Eet ees nozing," he mumbles, flicking a lighter on and off. I bury my head back into the blankets and rub my temples, trying to ease the pain away. The pain finally pulls back to a dull throb. "What time is it?" I wonder aloud. "Eet ees almost zree-zirty." I curse under my breath. I was kind of hoping to get a full night's rest. I emerge from my cocoon, "why are you awake so early?" Christophe shrugs, still messing with the lighter, "I normally do not sleep more zan a few 'ours every night." "That makes two of us."

We fall silent, Christophe flicking the lighter the only sound breaking the silence. I quietly slip out of bed and search for my clothes. He stops what he's doing and watches me gather my things. I put my shorts and shirt on the bed but I can't seem to find any of my undergarments. " 'Ear," he reaches down next to the bed and tosses something at me. I catch it and hold it up. It's my bra, but it's torn so it's no longer wearable. "Damn," I sigh "I really liked that set."

I pull my shirt on and search for my panties. I look everywhere, even under the bed and Christophe's clothes but they are nowhere to be seen. At some point, Christophe got up and started getting dressed. "You see my underwear anywhere?" I question, trying hard not to stare at his still naked torso. "Non", he says, unconcerned. He finishes buckling his belt and pulls his shirt on. "Guess I'm going home commando," I grumble, pulling my shorts on and shoving the ruined bra in my pocket.

" 'Ey." "What?" I mumble. "Zould I be concerned we did not use protection last night?" I stare at him, frozen. He asked the question so casually, like he was asking about the weather. From what I've heard most guys at this age are too uncomfortable to ask questions like this, not that I can really blame them.

"Uh," is all I manage to get out. He crosses his arms and looks a bit nervous. "Oh, ah, no," I try again. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm clean." "Zat ees not w'at I'm talking about," he looks almost scared now. "Oooh," I say realization dawning on me. I almost forgot pregnancy is something a normal person needs to worry about. I shake my head, "still no need to worry, I get a shot for that." A small lie but it's not like I can tell him I'm not exactly human.

The look of relief on his face makes me chuckle. I try to cover it with a cough but he knows. "Eet ees not funny," he glowers at me, "I 'ave no interest in being a fazzer." I snort, "as if I want to be a parent." He shrugs, "I do not know you eenough to 'ave guessed zat." "True," I whisper, cracking the door open and looking around. It looks like we are the only ones awake, not that I really expected to see anyone else up at this hour. We slip out of the room. I let him take the lead, simply because I was too distracted last night to know exactly where to go.

When we reach the living room, I can make out the vague outlines of several people lying on the couch. I move closer to get a better look at who they are. Unfortunately, none of the three people is Alfred. Maybe he left me a message…I feel my pockets and realize my phone is gone. "Shit," I whisper, looking around to see if I happened to drop it out here last night. Christophe appears next to me. "Ees zis yours?" he holds a phone out to me. "Yea.." I take it from him, "where'd you find this?" "Eet was on ze floor near ze coffee table." "Thank you," I enter my passcode and check my messages. I have one from Alfred. Apparently he left around an hour ago, and went back to Denver to get some work done. He's supposed to have weekends off so I would bet he is actually going out to try and feed while he doesn't' need to.

Pain shoots through my head. I suck air through my teeth and shove the heel of my palm into my eye. The pain subsides and I lower my hand. "You dropped zis," Christophe holds my phone up. "Thanks," I tell him for what feels like the hundredth time this morning. I put my phone in my pocket so I can't lose it anymore. My head starts to throb again. "I need to get home," I mumble, massaging my temples. I quickly walk to the door and exit the house.

I hug myself and start walking. I only make it halfway down the driveway before I stumble and fall. "Damn fucking shoes," I pull off my heels and stand back up, unsteady. I Keep moving, doing my best to ignore the pain radiating from my head with every step.

It feels like it takes me an eternity to reach the bottom of the driveway. I can barely pick my feet up as I move down the sidewalk. My toes drag on the concrete, still I continue. There's something horribly wrong and I just want to make it home before shit really hits the fan. I manage to make it a block before the edges of my vison begins to blur and blacken. I fall once more, unable to catch myself. The cool concrete soothes my feverish face.

I want to give up and just lie here, but I can't. If anyone finds me like this, they are going to want to take me to a hospital. I hear muffled yelling. Fuck. I force myself into a kneeling position. I vomit, bringing with it the taste of copper. Confused, I make my eyes focus on the puddle in front of me and realize it's blood. For the first time in a long time, I'm afraid I might die.

I hug myself tight. My insides feel like they're writhing. I vaguely hear a voice and feel hands on my shoulders. It feels like I'm underwater, all my senses dulled. They're speaking rapidly. "No hospital," I manage to groan out. "Please," I let myself fall against the person, tears running down my face, "please, just take me home." I can't keep my eyes open anymore and close them, letting the darkness embrace me.

…

I wake with a great shuddering breath. I sit up, coughing so hard I can barely breathe. My lungs burn and ache. The deep coughs finally subside and I'm able to catch my breath. I push my hair out of my face and look around. There's nothing but jagged reddish-gray stone. The smell of brimstone permeates the air.

"Shit," I scramble to my feet. This is hell. What am I doing here. How can I even be here? "Welcome home," _his_ voice breathes in my ear. I gasp and spin around, coming face to face with Damien. His red eyes seem to pierce my soul. He smiles and caresses my cheek. I close my eyes. I didn't realize I missed this. "Little bird," his breath ghosts across my lips. The image of his smirking face as he plowed Seraphim bubbles into my mind.

I snap my eyes open and shove his face away, glaring. Surprise flashes across his eyes but disappears. He takes a step back and smiles. "It's true then," he runs his hand through his long locks, pushing them out of his eyes. "What?" I cross my arms and do my best to keep my face blank. "Don't bullshit me Adrian!" his handsome face contorts in rage as he yells. He growls and runs his hand through his onyx hair. He drops his hand, exhaling slowly. Damien grits his teeth, "did you honestly think I wouldn't know what you did to yourself?" I swallow hard and think carefully on what to say. I would rather not provoke him.

"I didn't think I would have to face you so soon," I manage to keep my voice even and cold. "Of course you didn't'," he grunts, "I suppose you didn't think I would know where you are either." My eyes widen in surprise and alarm. He laughs. "Oh Little Bird. I intimately know South Park. It's one of the few places Father and I can meddle with little to no consequence, which is a good thing for you." I furrow my brow, unsure of how this could be good for me in any way. "Are you saying you can come back for me here and drag me back to Hell?" He smiles and runs his hand through my hair, "of course, Little Bird," there's a touch of menace to his voice. "But I would rather not piss off his divine holiness and start another war between Heaven and Hell."

"How noble of you," I can't help but say. He cocks his head and hums. He pulls his hand from my hair and turns away from me. "You're much braver than you were before," he looks back at me, "we'll see if that's a good thing or not." "Not good for you I'm sure," I mumble under my breath. He gives out an exasperated sigh.

I cross my arms, "why are you even here?" "Hm?" he stares at me. "Can't I just want to see you?" I scoff, "please. Like you would go through all this trouble just to see _me_. We were separated for less than a week and you threw me away for a demon whore." Damien mumbles something inaudible. "What?" He turns back to me, "I said, I never actually said that I would only be with you." I grit my teeth, anger and, strangely, hurt bubbling up. "So, all those times you told me you loved me were to what? Appease me? Keep me coming back?" He smirks, "you're not totally blind then." "Fuck you," I growl. "At the time, I would have let myself be blind to anything as long as I thought someone loved me. All you did was take advantage of someone who was lonely and hurting. You only care about yourself."

He narrows his eyes at me. In the blink of an eye, he is grabbing my neck with one hand. I let my arms hang at my side, too angry and defiant to give him the satisfaction of fighting back. Damien lowers his face, breathing heavily, "don't presume to know me and how I feel, Adrian." For a fleeting moment, I can see pain in his eyes, but just as suddenly as it appeared, it's gone. Before I can stop myself, I open my mouth, "love is just an illusion. It doesn't exi-," he squeezes my throat, cutting off my sentence. No sound can escape my throat. I can feel his hot breath on my face as he brings his face closer to mine. "If love isn't real, then why did you try to kill yourself?"

I stare blankly at him, uncontrollable tears stream down my face. He releases my throat and I let out an unwanted sob. Damien puts his hand behind my head and pulls me to his chest. I let him hold me but don't return the embrace. I hate showing weakness in front of him, but I've tried so hard to bury the feelings of rejection and memories from when I left that now it's all flooding to the surface. He strokes my hair, just letting me get it out.

I don't know how long we stand this way, but I finally stop the tears. I push him away and wipe the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry," he mutters. I laugh, "is that so?" I take a deep breath and hug myself, "maybe I do think love exists. But I don't think it does for me, I mean, look at my track record," I laugh coldly.

"Both of my parents seemed to love me at one point but both grew to hate me, even though I still loved them and pitifully did whatever I could to 'earn' their love back. Then there was you," I stare at him and he stares back, face blank. "I loved you and thought you had loved me back." Damien opens his mouth but I cut him off, "maybe you did love me for a while but you stopped loving me the moment you buried your cock in someone else." I glare at him, "so forgive me for breaking and giving up. Cut me some fucking slack." He flinches at my harsh tone. "Besides," I say, getting louder, "that was the me that wasn't as strong and had the fucking crazy side of me constantly talking in my ear."

Damien swallows hard. "Do you have a question you want me to answer before we part ways?" "Pray tell, why would you answer any questions I have?" I grumble. He smirks at me, "I said a question, meaning one. And I figure I owe you some answers." I furrow my brow at his own contradiction, but choose not to comment. "Fine then," I bite my lip thinking. Only one question blooms in my mind. "How do you know I tried to kill myself? You've never been able to see things like that." He smiles, "Aries." "That Aries?" I ask, surprised. He nods. I frown, why would Aries, a demon of Cthulhu, help the son of Satin?

"Little bird," he breathes, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look in his eyes, "I can see the questions swirling in your eyes. But, another time." He leans down, grazing his teeth along my neck. I'm frozen. He bites down, blood instantly running down my neck. He licks it up and drinks deeply. Embarrassingly, a moan escapes my lips. "Adrian," Damien whispers in my ear, "you have the sweetest blood." An involuntary shiver runs down my spine.

I push him back, coming back to my senses. He licks some stray blood from his lips. "You will return to me, little bird." He grabs me and forcefully kisses me. Before I can react, he merges into my body. I gasp, it feels like cold water was dumped over me. The tips of my fingers and toes go numb with cold and it creeps up my body. I'm brought to my knees when it nears my chest. "Damien, you asshole," I whisper. I curl into a ball as the numbness spreads to my heart. There's nothing I can do to stop this possession.

…

My world is dark. I can't feel anything. There's nothing but silence. I could try to fight back and see what I'm being forced to do, but there is no point. My blood has undoubtedly given Damien more than enough strength to keep me from interfering. No, I might as well lose myself in the void.

I stare into the vast nothing, my mind blank. Who knows how long I float in the void. Hours? Days? Weeks? Time is nothing when there is nothing to see or feel. I float up, as if being pulled. I sigh. Time to return to my body and deal with the mess Damien has made for me.

I'm blinded by a flash of white light. And just like that, I'm back in control of my body. I blink rapidly, trying to dispel the spots in my eyes. My ears are ringing and my senses are nonexistent. The first thing to come back is my touch. I'm on my belly, cheek pressed to what feels like wood. I lie still, waiting. The ringing in my ears finally stops and my vision clears. It's dark and I can smell blood, at least from two different people. "Shit," I groan, slowly sitting up in a kneeling position. I survey my surroundings. Looks like I'm in the attic of a rundown building, most of the roof is missing and moonlight is spilling into the room. There's dust and broken furniture scattered around. I stand and the floor groans in protest. I look behind me for the first time and see several stained mattresses where there is some roof left and garbage surrounding them. Squatters.

I swallow hard, it's mostly likely these people's blood I smell. I move as quietly as I can to the attic hatch next to the beds, but the floor cries with every step. The ladder is already down and the blood aroma is wafting up from below. I abandon the idea of being quiet and jump down, landing on the balls of my feet. I freeze and listen, but there is no movement within the house. Down here the house isn't in much better shape than the attic. Much of the drywall from two bedrooms is missing and where there is drywall the paint is peeling. I turn from the rooms and head down the hall just for something sharp to sink into my foot.

I hiss and grab my foot. Somehow, I didn't notice I was barefoot. I bring my foot as close to my face as I can and see a nail sticking out. I pull it out and blood immediately pours out. I toss it aside, grateful I can't get tetanus. I can see a light switch at the end of the hall and carefully walk to it, hoping the lights are still on. I flip the switch and, of course, nothing happens. I flip the switch back down and sigh. I peer into what's left of the living room. Among the trashed furniture, I can see two shapes on the ground that could be bodies. I cautiously approach, but everything is still.

The closer I get the more my throat burns from thirst. I crouch down to the body closest to me. It's a grubby, stinky old man and his throat has been slashed, leaving a dark puddle around his head. I step over him to the next body. This one is face down so I roll it over. It's a woman but it appears she was shot in the head. Her skin is still warm so she died very recently. Hopefully this is a sign that I didn't kill either of these people. I lean down and bite her. Might as well not let these deaths go to waste.

…

I slam the door shut, beyond relieved to be home. The house I was at was on the outskirts of the opposite side of town where I live so I had to walk several miles barefoot. On top of that it felt like someone was watching me the whole walk home. I drag my filthy ass upstairs and try not to worry about all the possible things Damien could have done while he had possessed me. I strip off my blood covered clothes and start a scalding shower. I stare at the clothes while I wait for the water to warm and hope the blood is mine and not someone else's.

I jump in the shower and scrub vigorously, my skin turning pink and raw. I finally stop when blood blooms on my arm. I turn the water off and wrap myself in towel, my skin already healing itself and returning to its usual pale. That's when I notice it. There's a jagged maroon pattern on my left arm stretching all the way out to my shoulder. I wipe off the mirror. The original shape of my tattoo can be seen, but the pink branch has become faded and the maroon has branched off, warping into an intricate pattern that completely covers my collar bone and shoulder. "Damnit," I whisper. What did he make me do for this to happen?

I go into my room, greeted by the light of the start of a new day. I notice something on my dresser. It's my phone. I pick it and a folded piece of paper falls on the floor. I ignore it and check the time. Fucking shit, it's six a.m. Monday morning. Guess I'll be finding out what I did sooner rather than later. I suppose I should be grateful I was possessed for only two days but fuck it.

I remember the paper and scoop if off the floor. I unfold it and freeze. 'I know. We'll be in touch,' is all that's printed on it. "Damnit!" I slam my fists on the dresser. This was a terrible fucking way to start off the school year. I take deep breaths and unclench my fists. No point in crying over spilled me. I drop my towel and head for the closet, might as well get ready for the shit storm that is today.


	8. My Heart Is Gold And My Hands Are Cold

**Urgh this took me way too long to update! This chapter is shorter than I originally planned, but it was getting too long with everything I wanted to happen. Oh well. I'm thinking about making the chapters somewhat shorter than i had been anyways. To me, it seems like they go on for too long, but let me know what you think. Very sorry for the long delay! Hope you enjoy. Reviews would be very much appreciated so i can try to improve. Thank you for reading!**

 **WARNINGS: foul language, mild violence, and mentions of the occult.**

* * *

I stare up at the stars and let out a content sigh. Much to my surprise, shit didn't hit the fan on Monday. In fact, the whole week has been quiet. Red hasn't even tried to provoke me. Much. Cartman keeps trying to push my buttons but so far his insults have been weak. The dark side of my tattoo has slowly been receding back. It's almost back to normal so I don't have to worry about being as patient and subdued as I have been all week.

I still haven't heard from whomever left the note on my dresser. I should probably be more concerned someone knows my secret, but screw it. It's not like they have any proof and if they did, I'm sure they would have already released it if they had planned on doing so. No point in worrying over it when nothing has happened.

I smile to myself. There's nothing like staring into the vastness of space to make your worries melt away. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of Stark's Pond; crickets singing, the occasional splash of a fish, and a light breeze whispering through the pines. I take a deep breath of the crisp mountain air and slowly exhale. I feel more content than when I watched the sunrise on the first day of school. I should do this more often.

I hear soft footfalls. I open my eyes but I don't move, too relaxed to care. Maybe they won't even notice me. I scan the cloudy sky for the big dipper, barely noticing someone lie down next to me. I turn my head to see who it is and I'm face to face with Christophe. "How is it," I whisper, "that you always seem to pop up at the strangest times?" He shrugs and looks up at the sky, "just 'appens I guess." I hum in acknowledgment and look back to the sky. We lie in silence, each lost in our own thoughts.

I shiver, unaware I was even cold. I sigh and sit up, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them. I stare at the moonlight sparkling off the water. It's beautiful but it also feels foreboding in a way. My mind wanders to a darker place looking at the black water.

"Hey," I breathe, my voice barely audible. "Oui?" "Do you think," I pause and swallow hard, digging my nails into my arm. "Do you think it's possible to redeem yourself after doing something unforgiveable?" my voice is still little more than a whisper. Out of the corner of my eye I see Christophe sit up. "Pardon?" "Nothing," I say louder, somewhat relieved he didn't hear. I can feel his eyes on me. I take a deep breath, stretch my legs out, and lean back on my elbows, tipping my head back to the stars, hoping to find peace again.

"You ready to sing for Mr. Mackey today?" I ask casually, attempting to gloss over my last question. "If you mean zat I 'ave picked a song zen oui." I look at him and furrow my brows, "you didn't practice at all?" Christophe just smirks and pulls out a cigarette. I huff, "must be nice to not give a shit about it." He exhales smoke from his nose. "Or per'aps I am such a good singer I do not need to practice," he shoots me a cocky smile. I roll my eyes and pull my right leg up to rest my chin on my knee.

"Do you really not know if you are any good?" He watches me, his face blank like it usually is. "Hard to know when mother would always ridicule me," I grumble without thinking. Christophe frowns, "your mozer would do zat?" "Ridicule is putting it lightly," I laugh, "the old bag hated me. Keep this in mind," I glare at him, "I don't want anyone's pity. If you tell anyone I said that I will deny it."

He looks away and holds his cigarette to his lips, "I am not one to tell zings zat are not mine to tell." "We'll see," I whisper. I already regret being honest. A breeze picks up, making me shiver. I ignore the cold and stare off into the sky. The smell of smoke is the only reminder I'm not alone.

The breeze doesn't let up and I shiver again, my arms breaking out in goosebumps. "What are you looking for?" he whispers in my ear. I slowly look away from the sky and turn to him, our faces just inches apart. "The key to your heart," I whisper back. Christophe's eyes widen and he looks surprised. I smirk and turn back to the stars, "so a person can break your stern face." "You 'ave ze tendency to say ze unexpected," Christophe shoots back. "Touché."

I feel him leaning in closer, but I stand before he can touch me. "I'm going to head home," I mumble brushing my pants off. "I'll walk you home," he puts out his cigarette and stands. "There's no need," I quickly say. He shrugs and stares at the ground. "Do as you will," I turn away and start walking. Before I reach the sidewalk, Christophe is next to me, carrying something over his shoulder. I don't remember him having anything. I glance over and see that it's a shovel.

We reach the sidewalk and he starts humming, either ignoring my staring or not noticing. He finally looks over at me and raises his eyebrow, still humming. "First, what are you humming? Second, why do you have a shovel?" "It is my song for zeatre," he goes back to humming. I simply nod, I'm curious about the shovel but I won't pry.

I stop in front of my house, as does Christophe who's no longer humming. I stare at the ground, unsure of what to say. "I always 'ave Cosette ," he murmurs. "Huh?" I look up at him, "oh…uh.. I guess I never noticed before." He analyzes me for a moment and turns away, "bonne nuit Adrian." I watch his retreating form disappear into the dark. "I don't know what that means," I whisper.

…

I slump into my seat, glad to be finished wiz ze song. Ze next person 'as already started. "That was great Christophe!" Butters w'ispers excitedly next to me. "You should have been in this class last year!" I shrug in response. "That was a good rendition of In The Dark of The Night," Adrian murmurs, slouched down next to Butters. Before I can say anyzing, she 'as put on 'er green 'eadphones. She looks like she may puke.

"She alright?" I ask Butters. 'is smile disappears and turns into concern, "she said she was really nervous. She didn't even try to eat lunch. She stared at her tray for ten minutes before she gave it to Kenny and disappeared somewhere. I wonder why this is bothering her so much. She's usually so confident." " _Who knows?_ " 'E smiles in a way zat tells me 'e 'as no idea w'at I said. I should stop zrowing French into every day conversations. Should but will not.

"Maybe you could talk to her," Butters is wringing his hands, "I tried to cheer her up but it didn't seem to help." Zis kid worries too much. I ex'ale slowly, "I am sure she will be fine after 'er song." 'E frowns and nods. At some point, ze kid zat was singing after me finished. Now one of ze vampire kid is 'alf way finished wiz Poor Unfortunate Souls.

'E finishes wiz a smug look on 'is face. Polite clapping follows his departure. "M'kay, very good. Up next is Adrian, m'kay." Butters elbows 'er. "Woopy," she says softly. She stands and walks swiftly to ze stage. Even from ze back of ze auditorium, I can see zat 'er whole body is tense. She stands at center stage and takes deep breazs. Mr. Mackey starts ze music. Adrian closes 'er eyes. Ze beginning sounds like priests chanting in Latin or somezing. She still looks tense but begins to sing. She 'as a good voice but it is weak and I can 'ear 'er wavering. I can see 'er relax more and more as she sings; 'er voice sounds better as well. Ze chanting gets louder. 'Er voice is strong now and commands for attention.

"She's amazing!" Butters whispers. 'E is bouncing excitedly in 'is seat. I say nozing but I cannot 'elp but agree. She truly does 'ave a beautiful voice. I cannot 'elp but stare at 'er and let myself get lost in 'er rich voice. 'Er final note resounds zrough ze room. 'Er eyes snap open. Ze silence is zick wiz 'hat can only be surprise. 'Er face flushes. She says somezing to Mackey and 'e nods. Adrian swiftly leaves ze stage and exits zrough a side door zat leads outside. Butters turns to moi. I point at Adrian's bag she left be'ind. 'E grabs it and 'ands it to me. "You're going to go check on her right?" "Oui."

I stand and sling my bag over my shoulder. I take 'er bag from Butters and slink away. All ze people I walk by pretend not to notice me. Mackey is staring intently at 'is clipboard. 'E glances at me but quickly looks back down. Ze only person staring at moi is Red and she is singing. I glare at 'er as I pass ze stage. 'Er voice 'itches. I smirk as I exit zrough ze side door. Zat is what she gets for not ignoring ze violent French kid like everyone else. Red's voice is silenced by ze door closing. I light a smoke and in'ale deeply.

I do not see Adrian anywhere. I 'ear voices coming from around ze corner. It is most likely ze goz kids, but per'aps zey saw 'er. Not zat zey will tell me anyzing. Zey tend to keep to zemselves and are not 'elpful to anyone outside of zeir group. I walk around ze corner and I am surprised to see Adrian sitting on a table wiz zree of zem.

I sigh a puff of smoke and approach. Firkle and Pete are deep in conversation wiz Adrian. 'Enrietta is just watching zem and smoking. I sit on ze table next 'Enrietta before zey can acknowledge me. "Well if it isn't tall, dark, and brooding," 'Enrietta blows smoke at me "what do you want psycho?" I lean forward and rest my arms on my knees. I feel 'er eyes on me, but I choose to ignore 'er. "Whatever," 'Enrietta grumbles. I can see from ze corner of my eye she is blushing. I internally role my eyes. "Why do you have this?" Adrian cuts zrough w'atever Firkle and Pete were talking about. She 'olds up a zick black book wiz some sort of pentagram on ze front.

Firkle moves to grab ze book. Adrian evades 'im and spins away. "Let's see," she smiles and flips it open. "What naughty things have you been reading?" She zumbs zrough ze pages. "Interested in the dark lord Cthulhu are we?" "What do you care?" Pete flips 'is 'air and 'olds 'is 'and out. She snorts and closes ze book. "I don't," she gives it back to Pete. "But let me ask you this. Do you know exactly what this book is?" None of ze gozs answer. Zey are staring at me, wary. Adrian's eyes move to me and back to ze gozs. I can take a 'int.

I stand and 'ead back. "Later freak," one of ze guys calls after me. I clench my jaw in anger but I don't break step. I round ze corner and resist ze urge to punch ze wall. I opt to drop boz back packs and slam my 'ands on ze wall. I 'ang my 'ead low and take deep breazs. Ze anger gradually recedes. I take one last breaz and put my back against ze wall. I 'ate people calling me freak or psycho. I am not completely sane, but zen w'o is? Too bad Gregory decided to be dick and did not return to school wiz me.

"Hey," a 'and brushes my arm, "with that look you're gonna burn a hole in the ground." I glance at Adrian. 'Er gaze is soft. I point at 'er bag between us, "I brought zat for you." "Thanks," she runs a 'and zrough 'er 'air. "I was so embarrassed about singing I forgot it." _"Why?"_ She gives me a puzzled look. "Did you say why?" I nod and put out w'at is left of moi cigarette, "why were you embarrassed? You are a good singer." Adrian laughs. "Riiight. That's why everyone was staring at me like deer in the headlights." I nod again, "Oui." 'Er face flushes.

I can't 'elp but chuckle. She clears 'er throat. "I thought you always have Cosette," Adrian pokes my side. "And yet I don't see her." I smirk and shake my 'ead. I crouch by my bag and open it. I casually pull the blade out, "Cosette is collapsible." She laughs, "so you weren't just fucking with me. And here I was concerned I was becoming oblivious." I put 'er back and straighten up. "By ze way, I liked your song." Adrian grins, "nothing like a kids' song about the temptation of sex. It's my favorite song from that movie. Wish I could have done it justice."

"You sang it well," I shove my 'and in my pocket and mess around wiz my lighter. She looks uncomfortable and tries to wave off my compliment. I 'old back a smirk. She looks cute flustered. "You 'ave a lovely voice," I continue. "I will admit zat your voice wasn't too strong at first. But it did get better ze more you sang." She is blushing again. She stares at ze ground and mumbles somezing. I feel ze urge to lift 'er chin and make 'er see ze sincerity in my eyes. But I resist ze urge.

"Hey, so…" Adrian pauses. 'Er face is still pink. A small smile escapes moi. "Why are there two principals?" "Zere are not," I cannot 'elp but smirk at 'er abrupt subject change. She frowns, "but there is PC Principal and Principal Victoria." I shake my 'ead, "PC Principal is ze Vice Principal. 'E did not want to be called by 'is name, so ze school let's 'im go by zat." Ze bell rings. Adrian shakes 'er 'ead, "this place is fricken weird." I cannot 'elp but agree wiz 'er.

….

Adrian 'as convinced PC Principal to let us spar every Friday. On ze condition zat we teach ze freshmen some defensive moves after if zey want. Ze only good zing is zat we 'ave a five minute time limit. Sheet I do not want to do zis. I am still aggravated from Miss Stevens pestering me last period. She seems to zink she can "save" moi. She does not actually care about moi. She just zinks it will look good for 'er if she 'elps ze resident "psycho." I try to force down my bubbling anger. I do not want to lose myself and 'urt Adrian.

"Hey," she pulls me from my zoughts. Adrian gently grabs my arm. I feel my muscles relax at 'er touch. "I don't know what's bothering you, but don't be afraid to go all out. I can handle myself. Besides," she stands on tiptoe and w'ispers in my ear, "I enjoy breaking a sweat with you." " _Tease_ _,"_ I scowl at 'er. "Probably," she laughs and spins away. "Whatever you said it's your fault cause you're so serious. Now then," she pulls 'er 'air back, "you ready?" I reluctantly nod. Ze anger is still bubbling just below ze surface.

Adrian leaps at me, aiming a punch to my 'ead. I easily doge 'er. 'Er feet 'it ze ground and she uses 'er momentum to kick at my mid-section. I block 'er leg wiz my arm. 'Er shin makes solid contact with my arm. It causes pain to jolt up my arm. I grab 'er foot wiz my ozer 'and and pull 'ard enough to force 'er ozer leg out from under 'er. She 'its ze mat 'ard. I straddle 'er and pin 'er 'ands to ze floor. "Game over," I mutter. She smirks, "think so?"

She zrusts 'er 'ips 'ard. I am launched back. I stare at Adrian, wide eyed. I am surprised she managed to zrow me. She takes advantage of my 'esitation and gets me in an armbar. I strain to link my 'ands to break 'er grip. She pulls 'arder. My shoulder screams in protest. I 'ear ze cartilage pop. "Damn just give up," Adrian says just loud enough for me to 'ear. I force my 'ands togezer and break 'er grip.

Ze next zing I know, I'm be'ind 'er and 'ave 'er in a choke 'old. 'Er 'and is digging into my arm. It is painful but not as painful as ze sounds escaping 'er zroat. I let 'er go. She falls forward, gasping for air. Ze class is staring me and looks terrified. Adrian sits up. 'Er 'and is covering 'er neck but I can see it bruising already. She laughs lightly, "and that, kiddos, is what happens if you don't know when to tap out." Zey relax at 'er words and start to talk excitedly amongst zemselves. She lies back so 'er 'ead is next to my 'ip. "You ok there chief?" "Sorry,' I w'isper, refusing to look at 'er.

I am upset wiz myself for letting my anger get ze better of me. I could 'ave killed Adrian. "Hey," she slides back and sits up next to me. "I know you don't want to talk and that's ok. But I'm fine. No harm done." I point at 'er neck. She waves off my 'and, "trust me Christophe, I've had much worse. You clearly weren't yourself." She gives me a soft smile.

My 'eart skips a beat. I nod, not trusting myself to talk. She leans into me so our shoulders are touching. Normally I do not like unnecessary touching, but zis is nice. Zere is somezing about 'er touch zat just calms me. I run my 'and zrough my 'air. Zis is not good. I was never supposed to start liking 'er. Now I want nozing more zan to get to know 'er. Sheet. "Come on," she 'its my arm and stands, "let's kick some freshman ass.


End file.
